El Hada De Oro
by DARK-ZERO-0000
Summary: Gohan se despierta en una celda en la torre del cielo después de su pelea con bojack, él intentara adaptarse en este nuevo mundo lleno de magos y dragones mientras descubre el significado de ser un miembro de Fairy Tail... Gohan/Erza.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí su amigo DARK-ZERO-0000 con un adelanto de lo que les espera para Enero del 2015, espero les sea de su agrado.**

**Ni DB/DBZ/DBGT ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

"hola" **hablar**

"_hola_" **pensar**

"**hola**" **nombre de un ataque**

**-o-**

En medio de una ciudad o lo que quedaba de ella, se encontraban dos figuras una verde y otra dorada, ellas habían estado chocando entres si creando ondas de choque muy potentes y provocar que los edificios a que aun se mantenían de pie a su alrededor colapsaran al recibir la inmensa fuerza de las ondas.

"!maldito niño¡" grito frustrado la figura verde a su oponente, su color de piel era verde pálido, con el pelo rojo y con una masa muscular muy exagerada, su atuendo consististe en unos pantalones gi de color blanco con un pañuelo azul que estaba atado en su cintura y unas botas de combate amarillas con líneas negras.

"cansado ya bojack?" se burlo de él el niño de oro con calma pero con intensiones asesinas.

Esta figura era un niño de no más de 12 años, su ojos de color jade con el pelo que era un dorado que estaba totalmente erizado hacia arriba con la excepción de un mechón que cuelga en la frente y un aura del mismo color de su pelo que lo rodeaba con pequeños rayos aparecer alrededor de él.

Su atuendo consistía en un gi naranja y una camiseta azul debajo de ella con muñequeras azules, botas de combate negras y un cinturón color azul junto con sus pantalones anaranjados, este chico no era otro que Son Gohan en su súper sayajin 2, el hijo del legendario Son Goku.

"porque tú?" gruño el recién identificado bojack al escuchar al demi sayajin.

Él se lanzo a toda velocidad hacia el niño dorado con la intensión de estrellar su gran puño en su rostro, pero él nunca conto que el chico lo esquivara haciéndose a un lado y mucho menos espero la patada del niño en su cara con lo cual lo mando a volar al suelo.

Gohan vio como el alienígena verde se estrello con el suelo duro creando una gran nube de polo y escombros volar por todas partes, él sabía que bojack no había muerto después de todo sentía su ki.

Más furioso que antes el ser verde se lanzo nuevamente al chico dorado con más precaución esta vez, en su vuelo disparo pequeñas esferas de energía de color verde dirigidas a su objetivo enfrente de él con la esperanza de usar provecho de esto como una distracción.

El demi sayajin solo se quedo allí en donde mismo mientras esperaba a que las energías lo alcanzaran, al momento que las esferas alcanzaron una corta distancia levanto su mano derecha a las esferas mientras habría su palma.

"!haaa¡" soltó un grito feroz creando una inmensa ráfaga de viento de su mano y hacer que las esferas de energía explotaran al ser empujadas por la onda de choque.

"!te tengo¡" grito el ser verde al aparecer atrás de gohan mientras juntaba sus manos arriba de su cabeza y prepararse para golpearlo en la espalda.

Gohan vio venir esto y usando más velocidad de la que bojack puede manejar, él se dio la vuelta y luego le estrello su rodilla en su estomago al estar abierto por completo.

"!haaggg¡" grito de dolor el ser verde mientras se agarraba su estomago en el dolor y alejarse del demi sayajin.

El chico no perdió tiempo, usando nuevamente su velocidad superior desapareció y apareció detrás del ser verde y entregarle un golpe duro en su espalda ocasionando que regresara al suelo y crear un cráter al impactarlo.

Bojack se levanto lentamente mientras escupía sangre al haber recibido esa patada en el estomago.

"_cómo es posible que sea más fuerte que yo?..._" comenzó a pensar el sujeto verde al mirar a su oponente, "!_es solo un maldito niño¡_" agrego con enojo al final.

Él no quería creer esto, este chico estaba demostrando ser más fuerte que él y al parecer solo estaba jugando con él, esto lo molesto mas nadie hacia un tonto de él nadie y él se encargaría de que este niño lo pagara de alguna manera u otra.

"listo para el segundo asalto?" le dijo gohan al aterrizar en el suelo y a unos cuantos metros del ser verde.

"!muere¡" grito repentinamente bojack mientras lanzaba una gigante esfera de energía en el chico dorado.

La esfera consumió por completo al demi sayajin y después explotar creando una luz segadora y crear grandes vientos por la fuerza de la explosión.

Bojack sonrió al mirar la escena, pero su sonrisa fue desapareciendo al ver a la figura que comenzó a verse después de que el humo se fue aclarando, allí enfrente de él era el chico sin ningún rasguño ni siquiera sus ropas habían sido destruidas, esto lo enfureció, acaso este chico eran inmortal?.

"ese es todo tu poder?..." comenzó el súper sayajin al mirar al ser verde, "estoy decepcionado" continuo burlándose sin dejar caer su cara seria y esa mirada asesina en sus ojos jade.

"!maldito mocoso¡" grito al dirigirse a el chico con toda velocidad mientras retraía su gran puño derecho para dar su mejor golpe y callar a este chico insolente.

"…" gohan no dijo nada solo se quedo allí parado y esperar que el ser verde estuviera mas cercas de él.

Cuando bojack estaba a punto de llegar al súper sayajin, el chico utilizo su velocidad segadora para acortar la distancia entre él y su enemigo.

Bojack se quedo en shock mientras miraba todo en cámara lenta, el solo podía ver al niño desaparecer y aparecer enfrente de él mientras se agachaba y retraía su puño con la intensión de golpearlo en su estomago.

"!H-haggg…¡" grito en total agonía, él nuca había experimentado tanto dolor en su vida, este intenso dolor que lo desgarraba cada parte de su cuerpo mientras sentía su liquido vital escapar por su estomago con cada segundo que pasaba.

Gohan se encontraba allí impasible con su brazo derecho en el estomago del ser verde y su puño y muñeca salir por el otro lado, él podía sentir las la constante sangre que corría por su brazo pero a él no le importaba eso.

Bojack no podía hacer nada por el inmenso dolor que ver borroso con cada segundo que pasaba, sabía que iba a morir ese golpe tomo lo que quedaba de él y esto lo molestaba… no él no estaba molesto estaba furioso, no solo alguien era más fuerte que él si no que ese alguien era un simple niño y este niño lo estaba haciendo ver como un completo tonto, él no era débil y nadie hacia un tonto de él.

"!maldito estúpido, nadie, nadie hace un tonto del gran bojack¡…" le grito en completa furia mientras el demi sayajin aun seguía en la misma posición, "!haaaaa¡" dejo escapar un grito de guerra haciendo que su aura explotara a un mayor tamaño y crear viento feroces junto con algunos terremotos que ocasionalmente comenzaron a surgir.

Gohan tuvo que sacar su mano del ser verde y retroceder unos metros hacia atrás, él estaba sorprendido por el repentino aumento de energía de bojack pero no lo demostró mientras seguía con su mirada seria y no parpadear en ningún momento.

"!haaaaaa¡" continuo con sus gritos al elevar mas su ki, él había perdido la cordura y solo pensaba en matar de cualquier manera al demi sayajin no importara lo que el costo fuera.

"_que está planeando?_" pensó con desconcierto al verlo elevar su ki aun mas, si bien no era tan fuerte como el de él, no podía dejar de preocuparse por lo que estaría tramando.

Bojack continuo elevando su energía, él sabía que si usaba toda esta energía moriría ya que se encontraba muy herido aunque de todos modos moriría pero a eso a él no le importaba en este momento, lo único que importaba era asegurarse de que este chico sufriera.

"!nadie debe ser más fuerte que el gran bojack¡" le dijo al detenerse y mirar con furia a gohan.

"!lamentablemente para ti, hay alguien más fuerte que tu" le contesto con arrogancia pero en el fondo no podía de dejar de estar nervioso, no por su poder pero si por que algo le diecia que algo malo iba a pasar.

"!tu pequeño imbécil¡" gruño molesto por las constates burlas del súper sayajin.

"que te pasa?, enojado porque no puedes golpearme?" le dijo con burla, él quería detenerse pero su lado sayajin no lo dejaba, estaba sucediendo lo mismo que con cell, gohan lo sabia pero simplemente no podía detenerse esta rabia que le daba al transformarse, esta rabia que le nublaba su mente y solo quería matar y hacer sufrir a sus oponentes.

Bojack estaba loco este niño solo se burlaba de él pero eso iba a cambiar, él se burlaría del niño desde el infierno.

"nos vemos en el infierno" le dijo con calma al recuperarse un poco y sonreía perversamente.

"qué?" por primera vez desde que se transformo mostro una cara confundida por las palabras de bojack.

"!Muereeeee¡" grito al acumular todo su poder en sus dos manos y luego bajarlos al suelo creando dos enormes rallos de energía de sus manos los cuales se fueron enterrando mas y mas en la tierra.

Gohan quedo en shock al descubrir la razón del porque hizo eso, él estaba seguro que las lanzo al núcleo para explotarlo y considerando el tamaño de la energía no dudaba que explotaría al instante.

"!noooo¡…" grito en pánico al ver las energías enterrarse más en la tierra y a gran velocidad, "!eres un maldito¡" continuo mientras entraba por el hueco que hicieron y utilizaba toda su velocidad para alcanzar las energías con la esperanza de poder detenerlas antes de que llegaran al centro de la tierra.

"_di adiós a tu planeta niño_" pensó bojack antes de caer muerto en el suelo duro y entre medio de los dos hoyos que hicieron las energías.

**Con Gohan**

El se encontraba a medio camino al centro de la tierra, de hecho ya podía el sentir el calor del magma, á la distancia podía ver las energías que al parecer se había fusionado en una en su trayecto al núcleo.

"!ya casi llego" murmuro con los dientes apretados al sentir el inmenso calor que rodeaba su cuerpo.

Gohan se encontraba 15 metros de la energía, 12 metros y ya su ropa comenzó a quemarse, 8 metros y comenzaron a aparecer quemaduras de segundo grado, 3 metros sus dedos tocaba la estela de luz que dejaba la energía, si tan solo pudiera…

_¡Rghhh¡… _de la nada lava salió disparada desde un pequeño orificio al lado del demi sayajin causando que racionara por puro instinto y esquivar el chorro de lava pero esto ocasiono que su brazo fuera quemado al ser rozado por una porción de lava y también evitarle que continuara con la persecución de la energía.

"!noooo¡" grito gohan en horror al verla entrar en el magma que comenzó a subir por el hoyo que hizo y en dirección al súper sayajin.

Él le había fallado a todos, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, si el planeta explotaba dende moriría y si él moría las esferas dejarían de existir, y todo fue su culpa por no haber prevenido lo que aria bojack, por haber jugado con él como lo hiso con cell, por dejarse controlar por su transformación, todo era su culpa y él lo sabía.

"he fallado" murmuro con lagrimas saliendo de su ojos sin siquiera prestarle atención al magma que se acercaba mas a él, aunque ya no importaba.

_**¡Booommm¡…**_fue lo último que escucho el demi sayajin al ser cegado por una luz y después entrar en un vacio negro.

**-o-**

**Dimensión Fairy Tail**

Un grupo de 6 sujetos se encontraban caminando por un camino de tierra que era rodeado por muchos árboles y unas cuantas flores de diferente tipo, ellos llevaban puesta la misma ropa que consistía en una túnica azul oscuro de cuerpo completo junto con una bata marrón encima de ella, en sus caras había un disco plateado que les cubría su rostro.

"el jefe estará molesto por el aldeano que se escapo" dijo uno de los sujetos mientras seguía caminando por el sendero.

"maldición, todo es tu culpa" comento otro mientras señalaba a su compañero.

"mi culpa?, si no recuerdo mal tú te ibas a encargar de atraparlo" le contesto otro con enojo al mirar a su compañero.

"ya no podemos hacer nada…" dijo el siguiente con un suspiro en derrota, "no es como si un esclavo nos vaya a caer del cielo" continuo al seguir caminando.

_**¡Rhgssss¡**__… _sonó un sonido de rasgadura sobresaltando a los 6 sujetos quienes empezaron a mirar en busca del ruido.

"oyeron eso?" les pregunto a sus compañeros al haber escuchado el ruido.

"si, pero de donde viene?" pregunto otro al mirar alrededor.

"creen que es un aldeano que se escapo?" pregunto otro mientras reflexionaba sobre esta posibilidad.

"tal vez si" le respondió su compañero inseguro de si sería un aldeano.

"yo digo…" comenzó el ultimo pero se corto al escuchar otro ruido pero ahora más fuerte.

_**¡Boooommm¡…**_se oyó un estruendo y después la tierra comenzó a sacudirse violentamente causando que los 6 sujetos cayeran al suelo bruscamente por el terremoto repentino.

"!que fue eso?¡" grito uno de los sujetos en terror.

"no estoy seguro" contesto otro en el mismo estado que el primero.

"viene de por allá" dijo el siguiente al levantarse y apuntar la dirección donde vino el ruido.

Ellos podían ver una pequeña nube de polvo subir al cielo por lo que suponían ese debería ser el lugar donde el ruido provenía.

Por suerte para ellos no era lejos solo unas cuantas yardas en el bosque.

Corrieron en dirección al ruido solo para descubrir un pequeño cráter con árboles y rocas esparcidos alrededor de él.

"que paso aquí?" pregunto uno al mirar el cráter.

"!hey mira allí, hay alguien en medio¡" grito otro al darse cuenta de una figura pequeña en el cráter.

Ellos caminaron mas cercas para tener una mejor visión de la figura solo para descubrir que se trataba de un niño, él parecía estar de 12 años con el pelo puntiagudo de color negro que se encontraba desordenado, su ropa consistía en un gi naranja y una camiseta azul debajo de ella, este chico parecía estar en muy mal estado quizás muerto, esta persona no era otro que Son Gohan.

"es un niño" señalo lo obvio uno de los sujetos al mirar el cuerpo del demi sayajin.

"echare un vistazo más de cercas" dijo otro al entrar al cráter y caminar al pelinegro.

Él se agacho y miro más de cercas al niño, parecía ser que su brazo izquierdo había sufrido quemaduras y sus ropas tenían pequeños agujeros de quemaduras, él niño parecía estar hecho un desastre y muerto pero esto no le importo al sujeto.

"je, este chico está muerto…" se levanto de su posición y miro a sus compañeros pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar un débil gemido en donde el niño estaba.

De hecho ahora que lo volvió a mirar pudo ver un pequeño movimiento por parte del chico por lo cual se agacho para comprobar su pulso.

"!el está vivo¡…" exclamo con asombro, "pero cómo es posible?" continuo ahora con completa confusión por eso.

Los otros 5 caminaron a su compañero para asegurarse de si lo que decía era cierto, ellos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al descubrir que si era cierto.

"que hacemos con él?" pregunto uno al haber sido el primero en recuperarse de su asombro.

"llevémoslo al jefe, un niño herido es mejor que nada" le contesto otro al recordar que los esperaban.

Ellos tomaron al gohan inconsciente pero fueron sorprendidos al descubrir que pesaba más de lo que aparentaba, de hecho necesitaron a 4 para poder llevarlo al lugar donde los esperaban.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino el cual era una aldea se encontraba destruida y con muchos cuerpos de hombres y mujeres en el suelo sin ninguna señal de vida y otros sujetos que usaban la misma extraña ropa que ellos de pie alado de un gran barco que se encontraba en el mar alado de la aldea.

"por fin llegamos" dijo uno al soltar un suspiro de cansancio.

"si, y al parecer ya estamos listos para marcharnos" dijo otro al señalar el barco y a unos cuantos aldeanos atados que subían al barco.

"!porque tardaron tanto?¡" vino una voz de mando sobresaltándolos un poco, él al igual que todos usaba el mismo traje extraño pero con la diferencia de que su túnica era gris opaco en lugar de azul.

"j-jefe, es que el aldeano era muy rápido y se escapo" contesto uno en el temor al ver a su jefe.

"!son unos inútiles¡" le grito con enojo al escuchar esto.

"pero conseguimos a este niño, parece ser que también se escapo" agrego otro rápidamente al levantar un poco la cabeza del demi sayajin quien aun se encontraba inconsciente y en los brazos de sus captores.

"como sea, súbanlo para que podamos irnos" les dijo aun con enojo, él se encargaría de castigarlos por su incompetencia pero no en este momento.

"si" dijeron simultáneamente mientras corrían al barco con el pelinegro aun en sus brazos.

**-o-**

**Torre del cielo**

Dentro de una gran cueva se podía ver un sistema de mini ferrocarriles que conectaban con barias sesiones de la cueva, algunos de ellos desaparecían por pequeños túneles en la pared de piedra, la cueva tenía varios niveles con celdas de estilo antiguo en cada nivel.

En esa gran cueva se podían ver montones y montones de hombres, mujeres y niños que por extraño que parezca solo usaban un camisón blanca y sucio junto con unos short verdes en caso de los hombres, cada uno tenía cadenas de luz atadas a sus brazos si se encontraban afuera de sus celdas, ellos parecían estar trabajando con picos y palas, lo que estaban en sus celdas solo podían mirarlos y esperar su turno para trabajar.

"abuelo Rob?" pregunto una niña de no más de 11 años en una de las tantas celdas de la cueva, ella tenía el pelo color rojo que le llegaba hasta sus hombros, sus ojos eran de color marrón, ella llevaba lo mismo que todos los esclavos de esta cueva pero en realidad era una torre.

"dime erza?" le dijo un anciano de gran barba blanca quien también se encontraba en la celda, él era un hombre viejo quizás en sus últimos de edad, al igual que los esclavos masculinos llevaba short verdes que eran atados por una pequeña cuerda en su cintura, él no llevaba puesto la túnica que todos los esclavos llevaban y en su espalda llevaba tatuado un símbolo extraño.

"crees que algún día alguien nos rescatara?" le pregunto erza al anciano al mirarlo con la esperanza en sus ojos.

"claro, algún día alguien se dará cuenta y vendrá en nuestra ayuda" le respondió con una sonrisa, él no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo erza siguiera pensando que alguien los rescataría.

Pero siendo sincero, él no creía que alguien vendría en su ayuda, este mundo había tanta corrupción y egoísmo, las personas de buen corazón eran muy escasas en estos tiempo.

"nee-san, no podemos esperar que alguien venga a salvarnos" dijo otro niño en la celda, este era dos año menor que erza y a diferencia de la chica su piel era morena con ojos marrón grises y corto pelo rubio.

"!sho tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada¡" dijo otro chico mientras se levantaba y miraba a todos, él era de la misma edad que erza con el pelo azul y ojos color azul oscuro junto con un extraño tatuaje debajo de su ojo derecho.

"jellas los guardias vienen" le advirtió una pequeña chica, esta parecía tener casi la misma edad de sho tal vez 1 año menor, su pelo era de color café claro y ojos del mismo color.

Ella tenía razón varios guardias se acercaban a su celda, con nuevos esclavos detrás de ellos pero lo que se destaco mas fue el niño en mal estado que cargaban los guardias en sus brazos, solo podían imaginar qué clase de horror le hicieron pasar para que estuviera en ese estado.

"hola, les traigo nuevos compañeros" dijo un guardia con burla mientras abría la celda y permitía que un pequeño grupo de esclavos entrara en la celda.

Erza miro con preocupación al chico de pelo negro quien se encontraba en los brazos de cuatro guaridas, ella no quería pensar en los horrores que le abrían hecho para que estuviera así.

"porque no meten a ese niño aquí?, después de todo aquí podrá hacer nuevos amigos" les dijo el mismo guardia al recordar al chico inconsciente.

"por supuesto" dijeron al unisonó mientras entraban por la puerta y luego tirar al pelinegro en el suelo duro sin siquiera importarle sobre su bienestar.

Erza corrió al chico inconsciente mientras se agachaba y comprobaba su estado, al estar cercas del pelinegro pudo notar que él niño que parecía ser un año mayor a ella se encontraba en muy mal, su brazo había sido quemado y tenia cortes y sangre por todo su cuerpo.

"monstruos" murmuro erza a los guardias mientras seguía inspeccionando al demi sayajin.

"que dijiste niña?" le pregunto un guarda al caminar a erza con enojo.

Rob quien había permanecido callado decidió entrar en ayuda de su ´´nieta´´, él no quería que le hicieran algo a erza después de todo tan solo era una niña inocente que fue obligada a ser esclavo por muchos tiempo al igual que la mayoría de los esclavos.

"discúlpela señor, erza solo estaba bromeando" dijo el anciano al caminar y pararse enfrente de la chica de pelirroja y el pelinegro quien se encontraba aun inconsciente.

"con que era eso, bueno…" comenzó el guardia mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura y se daba vuelta para marcharse, "!entonces tu recibirás su castigo¡" grito repentinamente al darse vuelta y sacar un látigo de sus pantalones.

El guardia azoto al anciano ente el hombro y el pecho creándole una marca y una pequeña cortada en su hombro al ser lo primero que el látigo golpeo.

"!haaaa¡" grito en el dolor rob al sentir la fuerza del látigo chocar con su cuerpo y después caer al suelo mientras se agarraba sus heridas.

"!abuelo rob¡" gritaron todos pero erza fue la que más se escucho.

Ella se levanto alado del chico que aun se encontraba inconsciente y corrió a su abuelo caído quien aun estaba en el dolor.

"jajajaja, se lo merece" dijo el guardia mientras cacareaba como loco, sus compañeros también comenzaron a reír al ver la escena.

"!ustedes malditos¡" les grito jellas con enojo sin importarle lo que le harían por gritarles.

Los guardias dejaron de reír y miraran a jellas con el seño fruncido, este chico los insulto?, si ese era el cazo tendrían que enseñarles una lección nadie se burla de los guardias de la torre del cielo y vive para contarlo.

"enserio chico?, entonces tu también quieres probar el látigo?" le pregunto el misma guardia ahora con una sonrisa perversa.

"!ustedes malditos monstruos¡" les grito con enojo erza desde su posición en el suelo al lado del anciano herido, ella normalmente era una chica inocente y con miedo por lo que los guardias le pudieran hacer, pero eso no quitaba el eco de que estaba harta de los constantes abusos.

"parece ser que tenemos pequeños niños rebeldes" dijo el mismo guarda ahora a sus compañeros mientras dejaba escapar una carcajada.

Erza estaba enojado, ellos habían golpeado a su abuelo quien solo trato de protegerla y también estaba el hecho de el chico de pelo negro a quien aparentemente le habían hecho algo horrible.

"nee-san cálmate" le dijo su hermano pequeño en el miedo, él no quería que su hermana mayor salga lastimada.

"pero sho?" le pregunto confundida la pelirroja a el rubio.

"erza solo cálmate" esta vez fue rob quien se estaba levantando de su posición en el suelo al haberse recuperado un poco del golpe.

"abuelo rob?" volteo a ver a al anciano con preocupación en su rostro.

"estoy bien erza" le aseguro el anciano al ver su preocupación.

"!vasta de hablar, si quieren ser castigados eso tendrán¡" les grito el mismo guardia al haber visto toda la escena.

El junto con sus otros compañeros sacaron sus látigos y comenzaron a entrar en la celda con la intensión de azotar a estos chiquillos insolentes.

"se podría saber porque no están trabajando?" dijo otra voz haciéndoles que se detengan y miraran detrás de ellos.

Detrás de ellos era otro sujeto con las mismas ropas de los guardias solo que este utilizaba una bata color verde junto con un bastón en su mano izquierda, su cuerpo era mucho más grande y voluminosa.

"j-jefe, es que estos-s…" comenzó uno de los guardias con temor al ver a su jefe que era un mago oscuro y uno de los líderes de las secta.

"!cállate, no necesito tus excusas¡" les grito el mago oscuro a sus guardias con enojo.

"p-pero…" dijo otro con el mismo miedo en su voz al ver a su jefe enojado.

"ya les dije que no necesito sus excusas…" les repitió mientras se daba vuelta, "pónganse a trabajar antes que decida castigarlos" agrego antes de desaparecer por uno de los pasillos.

"ya oyeron al jefe, a trabajar" dijo un guardia a sus compañeros, él no quería experimentar la ira del mago oscuro de primera mano.

Todos los guardias estuvieron de acuerdo mientras salían de la celda para ponerse a trabajar.

Erza vio a los guardias desaparecer en la distancia y después ir a comprobar a el estado de su abuelo, después de todo el había sido golpeado por un látigo.

"abuelo estas bien?" le pregunto al estar cercas de rob quien solo pudo sonreír a la preocupación de la pelirroja.

"estoy bien erza…" comenzó rob al acariciarle su cabello rojo, "pero me temo que ese chico no" agrego al acordarse del demi sayajin quien permanecía inconsciente.

Al escuchar a su abuelo erza volteo en la dirección del niño de pelo extraño y después correr a él.

"creen que este vivo?" les pregunto millian a sus amigos al ver el cuerpo del pelinegro quien estaba siendo comprobado por erza.

"no lo sé" dijo jellas al ver la escena, él estaba desconcertado por el estado del pelinegro, parecía que había ido al infierno.

Erza comenzó a verificar los signos vitales del chico y descubrió que aun se encontraba con vida apenas aferrándose a ella.

"!está vivo¡" exclamo con asombro la pelirroja al haber comprobado el estado del demi sayajin.

Rob quedo sorprendido y no era el único, este chico aun se encontraba con vida?, él estaba muy sorprendido no muchas personas soportarían tanto dolor y mucho menos un niño.

"déjame verlo" le dijo el anciano al acercarse al cuerpo del pelinegro y comprobar por su cuenta el estado del niño.

Al haber comprobado la salud del demi sayajin se llevo una sorpresa, este chico no solo tenía heridas en el exterior si no también en el interior, él podía sentir unas cuantas costillas rotas y heridas muy profundas por todo su pequeño cuerpo.

"_qué demonios le hicieron a este niño?_" se pregunto en completo shock al descubrir el verdadero estado del pelinegro.

"abuelo?..." le dijo erza sacándolo de sus pensamientos, "él estará bien?" le pregunto preocupada por el demi sayajin.

"si erza, el estará bien…" le dijo con una sonrisa para calmar a la niña preocupada, "_eso espero_" pensó para sí mismo al regresar la vista al pelinegro.

Jellas junto con los otros solo miraban la escena delante, ellos también estaban un poco preocupados por el bienestar del pelinegro pero decidieron quedarse atrás.

"pobre, que le habrán hecho?" murmuro melisa a sus amigos.

"no lo sé" contesto jellas sin quitar los ojos del demi sayajin.

"tenemos que escapar" les dijo en un murmullo sho en el terror de que a él le harían lo mismo.

"de que hablas sho?, eso es imposible" le contesto jellas mientras volteaba a verlo.

"hay que intentarlo…" le dijo al regresar su vista a su hermana y el pelinegro, "yo no quiero terminar como él" continuo al referirse al demi sayajin inconsciente.

"sho, tiene razón" dijo simon quien había escuchado la conversación.

Los demás pensaron en esto, era cierto si se quedaban de seguro iban a terminar como este niño, además ellos ya estaban cansados de tanto maltrato por parte de los guardias.

"creo que tienes razón" acordó jellas al ver esta posibilidad, "pero como vamos escapar de aquí?" pregunto mientras miraba al rubio.

Rob decidió tratar de ayudar en lo que pueda a este niño que se encontraba en mal estado, él tomo la bata que le dieron como esclavo y la rompió para usarlas como vendas, después de todo el nunca la llevaba puesta y no le gustaba.

El anciano comenzó a quitarle la parte superior del gi del pelinegro solo para ser sorprendido por la buena forma física que se encontraba este muchacho, este chico tenia músculos que muchos adultos matarían por conseguir y solo era un niño.

Erza también estaba sorprendida, nunca en su vida había visto a un niño con buena forma física, de hecho ahora que la camiseta de su gi había sido quitado podía notar mas cortes en su pecho y abdomen.

"_que le hicieron?_" se pregunto en el temor al ver las heridas del chico.

"erza treme ese bote con agua" le dijo rob mientras señalaba un pequeño recipiente con agua en la esquina de la celda.

Erza asintió y corrió al agua para dárselo a su abuelo, ella tenía muchas preguntas en su mente pero este no era el momento.

Después de un tiempo de haber limpiado y curado al pelinegro, rob decidió dejarlo descansar y ver su lograría despertar de su inconsciencia.

Erza en cambio se quedo con el demi sayajin sin apartar los ojos de él, había algo en él que le hacía estar tranquila a pesar de estar inconsciente, ella no sabía lo que era pero le gustaba la sensación.

"_quien eres?_" pensó al seguirlo mirando, su heridas habían sido limpiadas y llevaba pedazos de la bata de rob en su pecho y hombros.

"erza" llamo jellas al acercarse a la chica de pelo rojo junto con su hermano y sus otros amigos.

"si jellas?" le pregunto erza sin apartar los ojos del pelinegro.

"vamos a escapar" le contesto en un murmullo para que nadie los ollera.

Esto llamo la atención de erza por lo cual lo miro con grandes ojos, ella no estaba segura de si escucho bien.

"van a escapar?" le pregunto con el mismo tono de voz del chico de pelo azul.

"si, nee-san…" le contesto su hermano mientras se adelantaba, "tenemos que escapar" le dijo al mirarla a los ojos.

"pero como escaparan?" les pregunto nuevamente al no ver la manera de escapar de esta torre, después de todo estaba muy bien vigilada con guardias magos oscuros y otro tipo de criaturas.

"sho tiene un plan" le dijo millian a la chica de pelo rojo quien miro con sorpresa a su hermano.

"p-pero y el abuelo rob?" pregunto nuevamente al mirar al mirar al anciano quien estaba descansando en un rincón de la celda.

"no podemos decirle, él no nos dejara que nos escapemos" dijo simon mientras daba una pequeña mirada al anciano.

"entonces que erza, bienes?" le pregunto jellas al extender su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Erza se quedo en el mismo lugar mientras pensaba en su libertad, ella quería ser libre pero no quería dejar atrás a su abuelo ni a los demás esclavos en la torre, además no crearía que fuera una buena idea, después de todo aun recuerda las personas que intentaron escapar habían sido capturadas y torturadas e incluso mataron a algunos.

"chicos no creo que sea buena idea" murmuro con tristeza y la preocupación, ella no quería que la gente que conocía muriera o fuera torturada.

"tú también erza?..." le dijo enojado jellas al escucharla, "te darás por vencido?" él no lo podía creer.

"no…" le dijo la pelirroja al mirarlo, "yo no me estoy dando por vencido, solo pienso que alguien vendrá a rescatarnos y tenemos que esperar a que ese día llegue" le dijo con determinación en sus ojos marrones.

"!tú y tus fantasías…" comenzó a gritarle jellas con enojo, "erza entiende no vivimos en un mundo donde las fantasías se hacen realidad¡" continuo al golpear su puño con la pared de piedra.

"perdónenme chico pero no puedo" les dijo la pelirroja sin verse afectada por las palabras de su amigo, ella estaba segura que alguien vendría en su rescate, algo le decía que fuera paciente que la libertad se encontraba mas cercas de lo que pensaba.

"que está pasando niños?" dijo rob al acercarse a ellos, él había escuchado los gritos de jellas pero no sabía lo que estaban tramando.

"nada" fue la seca respuesta del chico de pelo azul mientras se daba vuelta y se alejaba.

"no pasa nado rob" dijo simón al seguir a jellas junto con millian.

"nee-san?" dijo con lagrimas sho al mirar a su hermana en decepción y después darse la vuelta para seguir a los demás.

"que pasa erza?" le pregunto el anciano no seguro de si le decían la verdad.

"n-nada abuelo" comenzó erza con pequeños snif mientras desviaba su vista al suelo.

Rob sabía que le estaba mintiendo pero no quería verla llorar, así que decidió por dejarlo pasar.

"erza ya sabes que puedes contar con migo en cualquier cosa" le aseguro el anciano mientras le daba una última mirada y después marcharse al no recibir respuesta.

Esto golpeo mas a erza, ella sentía que había traicionado a sus amigos pero no podía dejar atrás a su abuelo quien cuido de ella desde que llego a esta maldita torre quien la protegió de los abusos de estos guardias quien la trato con mucho cariño, no ella definitivamente no podía dejarlo atrás, rob había hecho muchas cosas para ella.

"_solo espero que los chicos se encuentren bien_" pensó al limpiarse sus lagrimas y mirar de reojo al pelinegro quien aun se encontraba inconsciente.

**-o-**

**Mente de Gohan**

El demi sayajin solo podía ver un vacio negro, donde quiera que miraba solo había oscuridad todo parecía tan tranquilo pero a la vez muy frio.

"_esto es el otro mundo?_" se pregunto mientras vagaba por el lugar oscuro.

Gohan no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí, solo recuerda haberse despertado en esta inmensa oscuridad y todo gracias a que la tierra exploto.

"!_maldita sea¡…_" pensó con lagrimas al recordar que el planeta ya no existía, "_papá me confió la tierra y yo le falle nuevamente_" continuo en sus pensamientos al sentir más lagrimas bajar por su cara.

Él sabía que fue un completo estúpido, podría haber acabado con bojack antes pero no el decidió jugar con él como lo hizo con cell.

"_y por esa estupidez todos están muertos_" pensó con mas lagrimas en sus ojos color negro.

Todo era su culpa, todo por la culpa de transformarse en super sayajin 2 y dejar que el odio lo consumiera, por permitir que bojack viviera por más tiempo, todo por su culpa y ya no podía cambiarlo.

"_lo lamento, padre…_" comenzó el pelinegro sentir más lagrimas en sus ojos, "_chicos, todo el mundo, yo merecía morir pero ustedes no_" continuo al dejar llevarse por la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

"**despierta**" vino una voz muy hermosa asiendo que todo su cuerpo se relajara y sus lagrimas desaparecieran.

Gohan miro alrededor en busca de la voz pero para su desgracia no encontró nada, él estaba a punto de dejarse caer en otro sueño cuando la volvió a escuchar.

"**por favor** **no te mueras**" sonó la misma voz hermosa pero con preocupación y dolor.

Él pelinegro no sabía quién era pero no le gustaba oírla en el dolor él quería hacer que ese dolor de la voz despareciera, él no iba a morir en esta oscuridad, él no moriría porque la voz le dijo que no lo hiciera.

"!no puedo morir¡" grito mientras abría su ojos para comenzar a ver pequeños rastros de luz que comenzaron a aparecer en el vacio oscuro.

**-o-**

**Mundo real**

Erza aun estaba al lado del demi sayajin, ella se encontraba muy preocupada por sus amigos ya que habían escapado cuando un guardia trato de entrar para dejar platos de comida en la celda, ellos habían aprovechado esto y lo golpearon mientras salían corriendo en alguna dirección.

Ella solo esperaba que estuvieran bien y que no los atraparan, miro al chico enfrente de ella con preocupación.

"despierta…" le rogo con la esperanza de que despertaría, pero no funciono, "por favor no te mueras" susurro erza al ver al demi sayajin aun inconsciente.

Ella estaba mirándolo con total preocupación, había algo en este chico que lo hacía ser importante pero ella no sabía que, solo esperaba que el pelinegro despertara.

"hmmm.." gimió gohan mientras se movía en su posición en el suelo.

"!él está despertando¡" salto erza en la sorpresa y felicidad al verlo abrir lentamente los ojos.

Por primera vez la chica de pelo rojo pudo ver su ojos, ellos eran un negro muy profundo pero eso no era lo más sorpréndete, en sus ojos no había ni una señal de un iris alrededor de la pupila.

"dónde estoy?..." pregunto gohan débilmente al mirar por primera vez la celda, "_una celda?_" pensó con confusión, lo último que él recordaba era ser cegado por una tremenda luz y luego un vacio negro.

"hola" dijo tímidamente una voz a su lado, él podría haber jurado que escucho esa voz antes.

Al mirar al dueño pudo notar que era una chica aproximadamente un año menor con el pelo rojo y ropa extraña.

"hola" le contesto al no querer ser grosero pero si muy confundido.

"veo que has despertado" dijo otra voz pero ahora un anciano quien se acercaba a él.

Gohan movió su mirada de la chica al anciano, quien se veía demasiado flaco, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba todas la personas en la celda se veían muy flacos como si no comieran en días.

"despertar?" comenzó el pelinegro al tratar de incorporarse pero fracaso miserablemente.

"no te esfuerces aun estas muy herido" le dijo erza al poner sus dos pequeñas manos en su pecho y empujarlo ligeramente de nuevo al suelo.

A pesar de la delicadeza de la chica gohan sintió su cuerpo en agonía al sentir sus costillas rotas pero él no lo demostró, si bien algo que su maestro le había enseñado bien era no mostrar debilidad.

"estoy bien" le mintió a la chica al sentarse en su posición en el suelo y sonreírle con la típica sonrisa Son.

"pero…" comenzó erza con preocupación pero se detuvo al ver su sonrisa, "está bien" continuo mientras le sonreía a cambio.

Rob miro todo con una sonrisa, hace bastante tiempo que no veía sonreír a erza pero ahora que la veía con este niño extraño el cual la había echo sonreír lo ponía feliz, tal vez este chico llegue a ser muy importante para erza en algún momento.

"si no es mucho peguntar…" comenzó el pelinegro sacando de sus pensamientos al anciano, "donde estamos?" le pregunto al anciano, él quería saber en qué lugar se encontraba.

"estamos en la torre del cielo" le contesto rob mientras lo veía entrar en confusión.

"la torre del cielo?, no conozco ese lugar" pregunto al no estar seguro de este lugar.

"no me extraña…" comenzó el anciano mientras se sentaba cercas de erza y gohan, "la torre del cielo esta oculta y muy pocas personas saben de ella" continuo al mirar al demi sayajin.

"porque esta oculta?" le pregunto nuevamente al querer saber más sobre esta torre.

"la razón es muy sencilla veras…" comenzó al recordar su conocimiento de esta torre, "también conocido como el Sistema-R es una estructura especial que permite la restauración a la vida de cualquier persona" continuo su explicación sobre la torre.

"revivir a cualquier persona?..." quedo estupefacto el pelinegro al recordar las esferas pero en el monto en que recordó eso lo bloqueo para evitar recordar lo que paso en su mundo, "pero porque tiene que estar escondida?" le pregunto nuevamente al no tener ni idea.

"veras, un culto que adoraba a zeref él mago escuro querían revivirlo con la ayuda de esta torre pero el consejo mágico no se los permitió, sin embargo esto no los detuvo…"reto mo su relato al mirar al pelinegro, "ellos trabajaron en secreto capturaron muchos esclavos con la esperanza de usarlos para completar la torre, utilizando métodos terribles para mantener a los esclavos en línea" termino con un suspiro de tristeza al recordar toda la destrucción y el dolor que causaron esos magos oscuros.

Gohan no dijo nada solo se quedo callado mientras absorbía toda la información, si entendía bien el era un esclavo para construir una torre la cual podía traer a los muertos de vuelta a la vida y sin mencionar el hecho de que los lideres parecían estar alabando a un mago oscuro con el nombre de zeref.

Esto era algo nuevo para el pelinegro, pelear toda su vida con alienígenas era una cosa pero magos?, eso definitivamente no estaba en su lista de cosas raras.

"cuál es tu nombre joven?" le pregunto el anciano al recordar que no conocía el nombre del niño, "por cierto mi nombre es rob" agrego con una sonrisa amistosa.

"es cierto, mi nombre es erza y el tulló?" dijo la chica de pelo rojo al recordar este detalle.

"Son Gohan…" se presento el pelinegro con una sonrisa, "un placer conocerlos" continuo al inclinar su cabeza un poco para que no le doliera demasiado.

"bueno gohan…" comenzó rob pero fue cortado al escuchar la puerta de la celda abrirse.

"malditos mocosos, pensaron que iban escapar" dijo un guardia al entrar con un niño de pelo rubio el cual estaba llorando en su brazos y después lanzarlo al suelo.

"!sho¡" grito preocupada erza al ver a su hermano llorando.

Gohan vio como la chica de pelo rojo consolaba al rubio y después ver a otros guardias entrar con 3 niños más.

"que paso sho?, y donde esta jellas?" le pregunto rob al acercarse al niño llorando.

"n-nosotros intentamos-s e-escapar pero n-nos atraparon y se llevaron a j-jellas" fue la respuesta que dio el niño mientras seguía llorando en los brazos de su hermana.

"jajaja, ese chico de pelo azul está siendo torturado en estos momentos, no tienen de que preocuparse" les dijo descaradamente uno de los guardias al ver la escena.

"!donde tienen a jellas?¡" le grito erza a los guardias los cuales solo se rieron.

"cállate niña, el está pasando un buen momento con los jefes" dijo burlonamente sin dejar de sonreír.

"!whoaaaaa¡" lloro con más fuerza sho al escuchar el nombre de jellas.

"!cállate de una puta vez¡" grito otro al sacar su látigo y acercarse amenazadoramente el niño.

"sho, deja de llorar" le susurro rob al niño para que calmara sus sollozos.

Gohan estaba arto de escuchar a estos sujetos, ellos hablaban del sufrimiento de las personas como si fuera una burla para ellos y a él pelinegro no le gustaba eso.

"!ni lo pienses¡" grito el pelinegro al levantarse y pararse entre erza quien mantenía a sho en sus brazos y el guarda que se acercaba con su látigo.

Él sentía que sus músculos le quemaban junto con un inmenso dolor en su cuerpo pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada y ver a estos sujetos lastimar a estas personas inocentes.

"_gohan?..._" quedo sorprendida erza al ver al demi sayajin de espaldas a ella, "porque?" murmuro sin quitar los ojos del pelinegro.

"jajaja, pero mira quien despertó…" comenzó el guardia al ver al pelinegro enfrente de él, "será mejor que te quites chico si no quieres salir lastimado" sonrió maliciosamente el sujeto al golpear el látigo en su mano amenazadoramente.

"!conozco a los de tu tipo, chicos que solo por tener la autoridad se creen mucho y me dan asco¡" les grito gohan sin mostrar la mas mínima señal de miedo.

"_ese chico quiere que lo maten?_" fue lo que paso por la mente de todos los esclavos que vieron o escucharon la escena.

"!porque tú, niño insolente¡" le grito con enojo mientras retraía su látigo y lo dejaba caer con toda su fuerza en el pelinegro.

Todos los presentes se dieron vuelta para no ver el momento en el que el látigo golpeara el cuerpo del ya maltratado niño, ellos esperaron y esperaron el sonido del golpe pero nunca llego, confundidos por esto regresaron su vista a la escena solo para ver la punta del látigo en la mano izquierda del pelinegro.

Gohan había atrapado el látigo con su mano izquierda, él estaba seguro de que no le abría hecho daño aun así en su estado actual.

"p-pero cómo?" por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo de un esclavo, este esclavo que tan solo era un niño el cual había atrapado su látigo como si nada.

"…" gohan no respondió en cambio retracto su mano izquierda aun con la punta del látigo en su palma y provocar que el guardia fuera jalado a él al tener el otro extremo del látigo.

Sin perder tiempo utilizo su brazo derecho para estrellar su puño en su estomago cuando se acercaba haciéndole que escupiera bits de sangre por la fuerza del golpe.

"m-maldita seas…" fue lo último que dijo el guardia al retroceder unos cuantos pasos mientras se agarraba el estomago en el dolor y luego caer al suelo duro he inconsciente.

Los presentes solo podían mirar en shock al ver a un niño poner a bajo a uno de los guardias con solo usar sus golpes.

Erza estaba en el temor al ver la fuerza de su nuevo amigo, ella ya había visto a jellas golpear a guardias con bastante fuerza pero normalmente los derrotaba con más de 5 golpes, pero este chico lo derroto con solo uno y para empeorar las cosas él se encontraba en mal estado.

"!maldito niño como te atreves¡" gritaron los otros guardias al correr al demi sayajin con sus espadas que se encontraban en su cintura.

"!gohan sal de allí te van a matar¡" le grito rob en el terror, él también había sido sorprendido por el chico pero derrotar a un solado no significaba que podría con todos los guardias de la torre y mucho menos con los magos oscuros que la custodiaban… él no tenía ni idea.

Gohan no le hizo caso en cambio solo levanto su mano derecha mientras abría su palma y apuntaba a los guardias entrantes.

"!haaaa¡" dejo escapar un fuerte grito provocando que de su mano creara una gran ráfaga de viento la cual golpeo a los guardias y los mando a volar a los barrotes de la celda, esto causo que se rompieran en pedazos al chocar con los cuerpos de los guardias y volar hasta la otra pared de la cueva.

Todos los presentes estaban en shock total al presenciar esto, sho quien había dejado de llorar junto con milliana, simon y wally miraron en completo asombro al ver al chico que anteriormente se encontraba en muy mal estado mandar volar a una docena de guardias sin siquiera tocarlos.

"_será un mago de viento?_" se pregunto rob al quedar en completo asombro por la pantalla de poder que demostró el pelinegro.

"_que hizo?_" pensó erza en el asombro al ver lo que hizo el demi sayajin enfrente de ella, "_eres un mago gohan?_" continuo al ver esta posibilidad.

Gohan se quedo allí por un momento, él podía sentir barias energías de menor importancia acercándose a él y otras que irradiaban pura maldad, pero estaban lejos de su nivel y por eso no lo preocupo.

Erza estaba en total asombro mientras veía la espalda del demi sayajin, acaso este era su salvador él que iba a poner en libertad a toda esta gente?.

"no tienes a un amigo a quien salvar?" le dijo el demi sayajin al voltear a ver a erza y sonreírle con confianza.

Esto era todo lo que la niña necesitaba para saber que su ansiado salvador estaba aquí presente, ella no sabía que tenía esa sonrisa pero la lleno de esperanza y felicidad, no había ninguna duda, este era su salvador él salvador de todo el mundo.

"!tenemos que luchar…" comenzó erza al levantarse y gritarle a todos los esclavos, "tenemos que luchar por nuestra libertad¡" termino al tomar una espada de uno de los guardias quien había salido volando por culpa de gohan.

Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo, mientras comenzaban a corear ´´libertad´´ una y otra vez, ellos ya estaban cansados de ser esclavos y si el consejo mágico no hacia algo para ayudarlos entonces ellos lo harían con sus propias manos.

Gohan sonrió al verlos gritar por libertad, nadie se merecía ser un esclavo eso fue enseñado bien por su padre.

"_no es el momento de pensar en eso_" pensó al sentir las lagrimas al recordad que le había fallado a su padre.

Tratando de despejar la mente de esos dolorosos recuerdos desvió su mirada a una entrada de gran tamaño en la cual se podían ver una gran masa de guardias dirigiéndose a la zona del caos.

"!todo el mundo aléjese de la celda¡" les grito mientras extendía su mano como lo hizo con los guardias y apuntaba a otra celda.

Miedo por lo que iba a hacer le hicieron caso y se alejaron lo mas que podían de los barrotes de metal.

Erza miro con horror como gohan parecía que iba a usar el mismo ataque en los barrotes, ella sabía que si lo usaba mataría sin duda a los que se encontraban dentro de esa celda, estaba a punto de gritarle que se detuviera cuando en lugar de gritar y expulsar una ráfaga de viento salió una esfera que brillaba intensamente.

_**¡Booommm¡… **_exploto la esfera al entrar en contacto con la reja y destruirla por completo.

Nuevamente todos los presentes se encontraban en completo asombro por esto, ellos solo vieron una esfera brillante aparecer en la mano del chico y luego los barrotes de metal de la celda estallar.

"_que magia es esa?_" pensó rob en shock al presenciar toda la escena, él ya no estaba seguro de si el chico era un mago de viento.

Erza en cambio solo aumento más su asombro al ver esta pantalla de poder, acaso esta era la magia de verdad?, esto es el verdadero poder de la magia?, esas y muchas más preguntas pasaron por su mente en estos momentos.

Gohan no se detuvo allí el lanzo mas esferas de energías en cada celda asegurándose de no poner demasiado pero si lo suficiente para que destruyeran los barrotes con precisión.

"ahora a encargarme de estos chicos" murmuro el pelinegro al regresar su mirada a los guardias entrantes.

Había alrededor de 50 guardias todos con espadas u otro tipo de armas, él podía sentir mas energías acercarse detrás de esta horda y también otras energías pero estas eran oscuras acercarse por detrás de él.

"!**Masenko-Haa¡**" grito al levantar sus manos enfrente de su frente mientras las juntaba y luego extenderlas hacia delante en dirección a la gran entrada donde se acercaban los guardias.

Erza quedo en total fascinación como un haz de energía dorada salió dispara de las manos del pelinegro y explotar al entrar al gran túnel donde los guardias deberían haber sido y ella no era la única, todo el mundo que vio esto quedo en completo asombro por este niño.

_**¡Boooommm¡… **_hubo otra explosión pero esta a mayor escala, provocando que toda la torre temblara por la fuerza de la explosión y hacer que el gran túnel sea sellado a causa de las enormes piedras que cayeron.

Todos los presentes a excepción del pelinegro tuvieron que cubrirse la cara a causa de los enormes vientos y los pequeños escombros que volaron por todos lados.

"_que es este niño?_" pensó nuevamente rob al regresar su vista al demi sayajin después de que los enormes vientos se habían calmado.

De la nada unos seres que gohan solo podía describir como esqueletos flotantes y de muy mal aspecto con un trapo negro y un símbolo redondo donde deberían estar sus ojos que le llegaba hasta su boca con pocos dientes.

"_que son esas cosas?_" pensó el pelinegro al verlas, él las había sentido acercarse pero nunca imagino que tendrían este aspecto tan desagradable.

Esos seres comenzaron a abrir sus bocas de una manera que sería imposible para cualquier humano y luego un círculo rojo apareció enfrente de ellas.

"_esto es malo_" pensó el demi sayajin al sentir las energías de estos seres aumentar más, él tendría que hacer algo o si no algo malo pasaría.

Los seres dispararon explosiones en un grupo de esclavos que vieron con terror como se acercaban a ellos.

"!**Masenko-Haa¡**" grito gohan nuevamente pero ahora más rápido que antes y lanzar su ataque a la explosión del enemigo con la esperanza de interceptarlo antes que llegara a los esclavos aterrorizados.

El haz viajo a gran velocidad a su destino y interceptar con éxito el ataque del enemigo, pero no paro allí el haz consumió las explosiones y siguió su curso hacia los seres que se encontraban volando desintegrándoles por completo antes de explotar en la distancia.

_**¡Boooommm¡…**_ nuevamente hubo otra explosión pero ahora encima de los esclavos.

Si erza pensaba que gohan era fuerte al verlo en estos momentos supo que era más, ella no era la única en darse cuenta de ello, rob quien había puesto mucha atención no podía dejarse de preguntar lo fuerte que en realidad era el demi sayajin.

"!yo me encargare de esos tipos, ustedes encárguense de los guardias¡" les ordeno el pelinegro mientras volteaba a verlos.

Él sabía que a pesar de todo su poder no podría con todo lo que la torre del cielo tenía que ofrecer sin perjudicar a inocentes, eso y el hecho de que su cuerpo le gritaba en agonía al no haberse recuperado aun de sus lesiones anteriores.

"_solo necesito soportar un poco más_" pensó al sentir cada parte de su cuerpo en el dolor.

"!gohan tiene razón, hay que luchar¡" grito erza mientras levantaba su espada al cielo y corría a unos guardias que se acercaban.

Todos los esclavos gritaron de acuerdo mientras seguían las acciones de la niña de pelo rojo y tomaban cualquier tipo de cosas que les funcionara como armas.

Así fue como comenzó la pelea por su la libertad, ellos pelearon con dientes y garras, sabían que muchos caerían pero más sobreviran.

Gohan fiel a su palabra se mantuvo peleando con los contantes seres esqueléticos que aparecían, ellos no eran un reto para él y mucho menos en su mejor momento.

"!abuelo¡" grito una voz sobresaltando al demi sayajin, después sintió la energía de erza aumentar dramáticamente.

Gohan se dio la vuelta en dirección de la voz solo para verla en el suelo rodeada de un círculo rojo al igual que el que apareció en la boca de los seres esqueléticos pero este mas grande y con espadas, palas, picos cualquier tipo de arma que se encontraba en la cueva flotar encima de ella.

Él estaba confundido lo que le hizo aumentar su energía tan dramáticamente eso hasta que se dio cuenta del cuerpo de rob en el suelo enfrente de ella y con espadas enterradas en su estomago.

"!no rob¡" grito el pelinegro al sentir su ira crecer pero fue detenido al escuchar los gritos de terror y agonía por parte de los guardias.

Al mirar noto que espadas, palas entre otro tipo de armas volaban por si solas a los guardias matando los guardias restantes en el proceso.

"_qué demonios?_" pensó en asombro al ver la escena, "_eso fue erza?_" se pregunto al regresar su mira a la chica de pelo rojo.

Él estaba a punto de preguntarle lo que había hecho pero se detuvo al acordarse del anciano en el suelo.

"_esto es la magia?_" se pregunto erza mientras se miraba sus manos con asombro, pero fue sacada de su trance al escuchar el grito preocupado del pelinegro.

"!rob¡…" dijo el pelinegro al acercarse a la posición del anciano, "!rob no te mueras¡" continuo mientras se hincaba al lado de él.

Erza corrió a su abuelo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras ella también se hincaba a lado del anciano.

"!no te meras abuelo¡" le rogo mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos marrones.

"…" rob no respondió al sentir su vida siendo drenada de él.

"_tengo que hacer algo, pero qué?_" pensó en pánico el demi sayajin al ver al anciano medio muerto, "si tan solo hubiera una manera de curarlo…" continuo en sus pensamientos pero se fue apagando al recordar a un cierto namek capaza de curar cualquier herida, "!eso es¡, dende podía curar a cualquier persona mediante la transferencia de su ki" grito repentinamente provocando que todos lo miraran con confusión.

Él no perdió tiempo en explicar solo comenzó a quitar las espadas en el cuerpo del anciano mientras tenia cuidado en no moverlas mucho para evitar dañarlo más de lo que ya era.

"!gohan que estás haciendo?¡" le grito con horror la pelirroja al ver las acciones del pelinegro.

"tengo un método para curarlo" fue la sencilla respuesta que le dio el demi sayajin al continuar con su trabajo.

Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron con esperanza al oírlo decir eso, si él dijo que lo salvaría entonces tendría que confiar en él.

Después de haber retirado las espadas puso sus dos manos en el pecho del anciano, lo que sucedió sorprendió a todos, alrededor del niño apareció una llama dorada cubriéndolo por completo.

Erza al ser la más cercana pudo notar que la llama dorada de hecho no quemaba, al contrario se sentía como una suave brisa.

"_ahora tengo que transferirle mi ki a él_" pensó al recordar las pequeñas lecciones que tuvo con dende.

Poco a poco la llama fue desapareciendo de su cuerpo y comenzar a rodear a rob hasta que lo cubrió por completo.

Erza vio con asombro como la llama que rodeaba a su abuelo comenzó a brillar más intensamente y hacer que las heridas del anciano desaparecieran lentamente.

"_que magia tan increíble_" pensó erza en el asombro sin apartar la vista de la llama dorada.

"él está bien pero aun esta débil" así como dijo el pelinegro la llama desapareció del cuerpo del anciano y después levantarse sin ninguna lesión en su cuerpo.

"que me ha pasado?" pregunto el anciano al sentirse mejor pero aun con cansancio.

"!abuelo rob¡" grito erza en alegría mientras saltaba al anciano haciéndole regresar nuevamente en el suelo.

"erza?" pregunto confundido el anciano, él solo recuerda haber protegido a erza de las espadas de los guardias.

"abuelo estas bien" dijo entre sollozos la chica de pelo rojo mientras se levantaba y permitir que el anciano se pusiera de pie.

Gohan miro la escena con una pequeña sonrisa, estaba contento de haber aprendido esa técnica, pero había un problema su cuerpo el cual fue exigido por más dolor al que ya era, junto con el hecho de que había transferido un poco de su ki al anciano provoco que su visión fuera borrosa y en momentos negros.

Él trato de incorporarse pero no podía sentía que su cuerpo pesaba más de treinta toneladas, a este punto el ya no podía ver nada, era su muerte?, no lo sabía lo que si sabía era que pudo cumplir con su misión de liberar a estos esclavos.

"!gohan¡" fue lo último que escucho antes de regresar al vacio negro.

**Tiempo después**

Gohan de despertó dentro de un gran barco, él miro a su alrededor solo para ver a las personas trabajar en el barco, parecía que se estaban preparando para salir.

"ya has despertado" dijo la voz de rob mientras se acercaba por detrás de pelinegro.

Él demi sayajin volteo para cumplir con los ojos cerrados del anciano, él no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado antes de caer inconsciente.

"rob?..." comenzó el demi sayajin mientras trataba de incorporarse solo para descubrir que aun se encontraba en muy mal estado, "que paso?" le pregunto mientras se sentaba haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"después de que te desmayaste te trajimos aquí" le contesto el anciano al sentarse a su lado.

"que pasa con erza?, no la veo aquí" le dijo al haber mirado alrededor en busca de la chica de pelo rojo.

"ella está en busca de jellas para traerlo con nosotros" le respondió el anciano, él no veía ningún problema con que fuera sola, después de todo no debería haber guardias en la torre.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza en señal de que entendió, estaba a punto de decir otra cosa cuando percibió una energía y maligna, esa energía estaba en el mismo lugar que erza y su energía comenzó a disminuir lentamente.

Rob quien había visto la cara preocupada del pelinegro comenzó a temer lo peor, él estaba a punto de preguntarlo lo que pasaba eso hasta que de la nada el pelinegro exploto en una llama azul y salió disparado a la torre a una gran velocidad dejando detrás de sí un rob completamente sorprendido y preocupado.

El demi sayajin ignoro el tremendo dolor que sentía, erza estaba en problemas y eso era lo único que importaba.

"_!maldita sea porque tenía que desmallarme¡_" se maldijo mentalmente al entrar chocar por la pared y hacer una entrada al lugar donde sentía el ki de erza y la energía maligna.

Al llegar no perdió tiempo y estrello su puño en el rostro del extraño de la energía oscura haciéndole que saliera volando a una pared y crear un hoyo gigante al entrar en contacto con ella.

Erza solo pudo ver como la pared exploto repentinamente, luego estar fuera de las garras de jellas y después estar en los brazos de alguna persona.

"erza estas bien?" le pregunto preocupado el pelinegro mientras la apretaba más a su cuerpo.

"gohan?..." dijo la chica confundida al ver el rostro del demi sayajin, "muchas gracias" murmuro antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos del pelinegro.

"!eres ese chico¡" grito jellas al salir del cráter en la pared, él se encontraba agarrando su brazo el cual goteaba sangre junto con si mejilla en la que el demi sayajin lo golpeo.

"!que le hesites a erza?¡" le exigió mientras miraba al chico de pelo azul enfrente de él.

"…" jellas no respondió al acercarse a las sombras que surgieron detrás de él.

"!maldito cobarde, te escaparas?¡" le grito el pelinegro con enojo al verlo desaparecer en las sombras, él no quería poner en peligro a erza por eso no ataco.

Jellas no era tonto, ese golpe que recibió por parte de pelinegro lo dejo en graba estado quien podría pensar lo que le aria otro golpe de esos, sin mencionar el hecho de su velocidad, él nunca lo vio venir era demasiado rápido para sus ojos.

"algún día nos volveremos a ver" le dijo antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

Gohan vio como el chico de pelo azul desapareció en la sombras, además su ki desapareció también.

Él se quedo un tiempo allí antes de decidir regresar a el barco con erza aun en sus brazos.

"no me digas que…" comenzó rob en pánico al ver al pelinegro aterrizar en el barco con una erza en sus brazos.

"no te preocupes rob, ella está bien solo esta inconsciente" le dijo para calmar al anciano mientras se dirigía a una banca y ponía a erza encima de ella.

"eso es un alivio" suspiro el anciano, él estaba a punto de decir algo mas pero se detuvo al escuchar un ruido sordo.

Allí se encontraba gohan quien había caído inconsciente nuevamente al haber exigido más su cuerpo.

"_su cuerpo se encuentra en un montón de dolor no me extraña que sea inconsciente…_" pensó el anciano al acercarse al cuerpo de pelinegro, "_de hecho se me hace increíble que pudo moverse aun con todas sus lesiones_" continuo al acomodar al pelinegro en una mejor posición.

"Son Gohan…" murmuro el anciano mientras se sentaba enfrente del pelinegro, "_eres un chico muy extraño_" pensó sin quitarle los ojos del pelinegro.

**Tiempo después**

Gohan se despertó con algo que se acurrucaba a su brazo, él miro a su derecha solo para descubrir a erza quien dormía plácidamente cercas de él, esto lo confundió un poco, nunca antes despertó con una chica de su edad cercas de él y mucho menos si esa chica se aferraba a su brazo como si fuera un salvavidas.

"otra vez despierto?" le pregunto rob al acercarse a gohan y erza, él parecía estar sonriendo mientras más se acercaba.

"hola de nuevo rob" se rio ligeramente el pelinegro para no espantar el sueño de la chica a su lado.

"veo que te convertiste en la almohada personal de erza" le dijo con diversión el anciano al ver a los dos.

"jejeje…" se rio el pelinegro mientras se levantaba no sin antes asegurarse de no despertar a erza, "rob me podrías decir donde me encuentro exactamente?" le pregunto el demi sayajin ahora con una mirada seria.

El anciano capto la seriedad del niño, parecía ser que no tenía ni idea del lugar donde se encontraba.

"tu estas en Earth Land" le contesto el anciano mientras lo miraba seriamente.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba el pelinegro para descubrir que ya no estaba en su mundo, él no sabía cómo había llegado aquí, no podía sentir a nadie de sus amigos.

"tú no eres de por aquí verdad?" le pregunto el anciano al ver el terror, la tristeza y la confusión que adorno la cara del pelinegro.

"yo, yo no lo sé…" dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza al suelo en, "no conozco Earth Land" confeso el pelinegro sin levantar la vista, él podía sentir las lagrimas que habían sido retenidas desde el momento que llego a este mundo bajar por su rostro.

"gohan que quieres decir" le pregunto preocupado el anciano al ver las lagrimas bajar por su rostro.

"yo no creo que soy de este planeta" confeso al detener sus lagrimas y mirar al anciano.

Rob se quedo en completo shock, él no esperaba una respuesta así, esto definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

Nadie dijo nada más, el silencio reino entre ellos, ninguno sabio que decir a continuación toda era tan confuso y torpe.

"!gohan¡" grito una voz sorprendiendo a los dos, era erza y al parecer estaba despierta.

El demi sayajin escondió su tristeza y sonrió a la chica de pelo rojo quien corría a él.

"hola erza… ¡woau espera¡" se detuvo al ser derribado por la niña.

"!m-muchas gracias gohan, muchas g-gracias" dijo entre sollozos erza al enterrar su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro.

"erza no tienes que darme las gracias" le dijo el demi sayajin mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

"pero…" comenzó la niña antes de ser interrumpida por gohan.

"pero nada, tu como los demás pelearon por su libertad…" comenzó el demi sayajin mientras le sonreía, "yo solo ayude un poco" continuo sin dejar de sonreírle, pero en el fondo sabía que era una sonrisa falsa.

"aun así, gracias" le dijo al levantarse y limpiar sus lagrimas.

Rob sonrió a la escena, el estaba contento de ver feliz a erza, ella era como su nieta y daría todo por ella.

"por cierto gohan…" tomo la palabra el anciano al mirar al pelinegro, "que harás ahora?" continuo mientras lo miraba seriamente.

Esto tomo por sorpresa al pelinegro, era cierto que haría ahora?, su mundo ya no existía que podía hacer?.

"creo que me iré…" contesto el pelinegro al llegar a una respuesta, "tengo muchas cosas que hacer" agrego mientras miraba en la distancia.

Él no conocía nada de este mundo y si estaría aquí para toda su vida al menos tenía que saber lo que este mundo parecía, pero él nunca menciono el hecho de que quería gritar y llorar por su estupidez, los recuerdos de su mundo comenzaron a golpearlo más seguido y el no podía soportar por mucho tiempo.

"_no puedo dejar que me vean así_" pensó mientras trataba de recuperarse.

"!nooo¡…" grito erza sorprendiendo a todos, "gohan no tienes que irte" le dijo desesperadamente mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos, ella no quería que el demi sayajin se alejara de ella.

"erza, es su decisión" le reprendió rob mientras la miraba severamente.

"entonces me iré con gohan" le contesto con determinación, ella no quería que su salvador se alejara, que pasa si ya no lo volvería a ver?.

"erza…" comenzó el pelinegro mientras le tomaba de los hombros, "no me digas que dejaras a rob solo?" le pregunto lo más suave que pudo.

Era cierto, ella no podía dejar a su abuelo solo, pero tampoco quería que el demi sayajin se fuera, todo era tan confuso para ella.

"pero, tu?..." comenzó al dejar que mas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, "que pasa si ya no te vuelvo a ver?" les dijo su temor mientras miraba al pelinegro.

"erza, te juro que me veras de nuevo" le aseguro al extender su mano y limpiar sus lagrimas.

"pero…" quería protestar pero fue interrumpida por su abuelo.

"gohan, entraras a fairy tai?" le pregunto repentinamente el anciano al pelinegro.

El demi sayajin quedo confundido por lo que era un fairy tail, nunca había escuchado esa palabra antes en su vida.

"fairy tai?" le pregunto al mirar a él anciano quien estaba sonriendo.

"así es, fairy tail es un gremio de magos, erza piensa unirse a él" le dijo mientras daba una mirada a la chica de pelo rojo quien aun se encontraba llorando.

"_con que un lugar donde hay magos_" pensó el pelinegro al ver esta posibilidad, "_además erza se uniría a ese gremio_" continuo al ver una posibilidad de que la chica dejara de llorar.

Él miro a la chica de pelo rojo quien ahora se encontraba mirando todo con pequeños sollozos que escapaban de su boca.

"erza…" comenzó al llamar su atención, "que tal si te prometo algo?" continuo al sonreírle esta vez con una verdadera sonrisa.

"que cosa?" ella lo miro confundida y esperar a que le dijera.

"te prometo…" comenzó al mirarla a los ojos para que viera que no estaba mintiendo, "que me uniré a fairy tail, no importa el tiempo que me lleve" le prometió sin alejar su mirada de ella.

Erza no sabía que decir, ella no veía ninguna mentira por parte del pelinegro.

"lo prometes?" quería estar segura que no le mentía.

"lo prometo" le respondió sin dejarla de mirar.

Erza dudo por unos momentos antes de ceder y asentir con la cabeza al demi sayajin, ella tenía que confiar en gohan.

"pero creo que vas a tener que esperar chico" tomo la palabra el anciano sin dejar de sonreír, "tus heridas aun no han sanado y…" continuo pero fue cortado por el pelinegro.

"ya me encuentro mejor rob" le aseguro al anciano, era cierto ese breve descanso que tuvo lo curaron a gran medida pero no del todo, aun tenia costillas rotas pero nada que no pudiera manejar por un tiempo.

Se quedaron en silencio después de eso, él pelinegro se dio la vuelta t caminar al borde del barco con la intensión de salir volando lejos.

"!gohan espera¡" grito erza repentinamente haciendo que el pelinegro volteara a verla.

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza mientras dejaba escapar unas ultimas lagrimas, gohan se quedo sorprendido por un tiempo antes de regresar el abrazo.

"recuerda…" le dijo en su oído mientras la seguía abrazando, "nos volveremos a ver en fairy tail" continuo en un susurro al tomar una bocanada de aire para recordar su olor.

"lo sé" le contesto sin romper el abrazo, ella no quería que se fuera pero no podía hacerlo cambiar de decisión.

"hasta pronto erza" se despidió el pelinegro al romper el abrazo y comenzar a levitar.

"hasta pronto gohan" se despidió con una sonrisa triste al verlo levitar.

Sin más que decir el pelinegro salió disparado al cielo a gran velocidad provocando que el agua se ondeara y creara pequeñas olas.

"_prometo convertirme la maga más fuerte de fairy tail gohan_" pensó al verlo alejar en la distancia.

**-o-**

**Que les pareció?... eso es lo que les espera para enero del 2015, espero les allá gustado.**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

**Sin más que decir, Gracias y… Bye**


	2. Especial De Navidad

**Hola a todos, antes de comenzar me gustaría decirles que esto no es un capitulo, en realidad es un ``Especial De Navidad´´ para todos ustedes que siguen mis historias… Muchas gracias chicos, sin ustedes no sería nada. ^_^**

**También me gustaría agregar que este ``Especial De Navidad´´ lo hice al juntar todas mis historias en una sola.**

**Advertencia: pueden ser expoliados al leer esto… O no?. [XP]**

**Ni DB/DBZ/DBGT, Naruto, High school DXD o Fairy Tail me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

"hola" **hablar**

"_hola_" **pensar**

"**hola**" **nombre de un ataque**

**-o-**

Cada calle, casa, edificio o cualquier cosa que se pudiera ver, era cubierto por una espesa capa de nieve, pero la nieve no era lo único que lucía, también focos muy pequeños de diferente color los cuales estaban acomodados en cada rincón y entre otros objetos navideños esparcidos por todo el lugar.

Muchos se estarán preguntando el motivo de todo esto?, la razón fue porque hoy era un día especial y mágico, un día en el que las familias, amigos entre otros pudieran pasar juntos y ser felices.

Ese día en el que las indiferencias se hacían un lado, ese día en que se perdonaba todo… Si hoy era ese día, el día de la Navidad.

"¡chicos!, tranquilícense aún falta mucho para que sean las doce de la mañana" les regaño gohan por tercera vez en el día, el había estado tratando de controlarlos porque quería abrir sus regalos de navidad lo antes posible.

Bulma al ser la persona inteligente, previno esto y decidió esconder los presentes en su laboratorio para que los niños no lo abrieran.

"gohan no es justo, tu dijiste que hoy los abriríamos" naruto hizo un mala cara al mirar al demi sayajin.

"si hermano mayor, tu dijiste eso" estuvo de acuerdo goten con un puchero al mirar al pelinegro.

Gohan no sabía qué hacer, él les había dicho eso pero nunca les especifico a qué horas.

"vamos, que tal si abren los regalos después de que comamos la cena?" les pregunto issei a los niños al ver toda la escena.

Los niños dudaron por un momento antes de asentir de mala gana, ellos querían abrir sus regalos ¡YA!, pero parecía que tendrían que esperarse por más tiempo.

"está bien…" dijo en la derrota el rubio pero después miro a goten "vamos goten, tenemos que hacer algo" le dijo el chico al niño mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba para uno de los cuartos vacios de la casa.

"¡espérenme naruto, goten!, yo también quiero ir" grito trunks al mirarlos alejarse y después seguirlos.

Gohan suspiro y agradecerle en voz baja a issei por ir a su rescate, él podría ser un hermano mayor pero eso no significaba que supiera actuar como tal.

"_por lo menos los otros están tranquilos…_" pensó al mirar a los demás ocupantes.

Había alrededor de 22 personas en la Cor. Capsula, él pelinegro estaba agradecido de que la fiesta había sido en este lugar ya que si fuera sido en otra parte de seguro no abrían cabido.

Pudo ver a akeno y rias platicar con kurenai y anko de algo que hacia sonrojar a la chica de ojos rojos, él estaba confundido y curioso por lo que le decía, también vio como krillin y yamcha reían a carcajadas al ver a kakashi y gai discutiendo de algo que él no tenía ni idea.

Gohan volteo hacia su izquierda para ver a un grupo de niños quizás entre sus 12 y 13 años platicar animadamente entre sí, si no recordaba mal la chica de coletas se llamaba videl, la niña rubia era erase y el chico rubio quien flexionaba sus manos era shapner, ese niño parecía estar tratando de impresionar a una niña de cabello rojizo de nombre erza y mientras sus amigos natsu y gray peleaban entre si detrás de ella.

"_creo que a esos niños los invito mi otro yo_" pensó mientras los miraba con una gota de sudor y recordar a su yo más joven, "por cierto, donde esta?" se pregunto al voltear en busca de sí mismo. [?]

Él lo pudo ver platicar con una chica un poco mayor a su otro yo con el pelo blanco que le llegaba a asta sus hombros, ella parecía dedicarse a solo escuchar al niño delante de ella pero sin demostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

"_ella debe ser koneko, la amiga de rias y akeno_" se dio cuenta al recordar la descripción de ella por parte de akeno, pero ahora que le veía con sus propios ojos no podía dejar de preguntarse si la chica no era un robot.

Y hablando de robots o cyborgs, la esposa de krillin dieciocho se encontraba con su mamá y bulma en la cocina, ellas estaban preparando la mesa para la cena navideña junto con vegeta él cual se vio obligado por una cierta científico de pelo lila.

"iré a ver si el señor picoolo quiere entrar…" murmuro al recordar al namekian que se encontraba arriba del techo de Cor. Capsula, "issei, puedes mantener vigilados a los niños mientras no estoy?" le pregunto a su amigo el demi sayajin mientras salía por la puerta sin siquiera esperar una respuesta del castaño.

"hee?, bien" dijo en derrota al verlo alejarse, él no quería desperdiciar su tiempo con un par de niños, cuando podía quedarse aquí y ver los enormes pechos que se encontraban delante de él.

Gohan salió de la corporación capsula y después subir al techo con un salto, pero al llegar arriba no esperaba ver la escena enfrente de él, allí se encontraba piccolo pero no estaba solo a unos cuantos metros de el namekian no era otra que reynare, ellos se encontraban recargados contra la pared e ignorarse mutuamente.

El demi sayajin estaba confundido, él había invitado a ella en un intento de que lo perdonara por haberla golpeado tan fuerte ese día, pero la chica le había dejado bien claro que no quería ir a su estúpida cena navideña y decirle que ojala se lo tragara él diablo, pero aquí estaba en el techo junto con su mentor.

"_chicas, quien las entiende?..._" [Yo no lo dije, fue gohan.] pensó al caminar hacia ellos que se encontraban demasiado ocupados ignorándose para darse cuenta de la persona que se acercaba, "¡hola señor picoolo, ryenare!, porque no entran?" les dijo al llamar su atención a él.

"gohan?" dijeron los dos sorprendidos al verlo.

"claro que soy yo…" les dijo mientras sonreía con la famosa sonrisa Son, "parece que ya se conocen" comento sin dejar de sonreír.

Esas últimas palabras causo que tanto la chica como el ser verde gruñeran a él.

"yo no hablo con niñas tontas/monstruos verdes" le dijeron al unisonó mientras lo miraban con enojo.

Gohan dio un paso atrás inconsciente mente, él sabía del temperamento de ellos pero ser la persona a la cual iba dirigido su enojo lo hizo estremecerse un poco.

"c-claro, pero porque n-no entran?, todos los chicos se encontrar adentro" les pregunto nerviosamente al tratar de cambiar de tema.

"yo no convivo con la gente" fue la respuesta de su maestro al mirar a otro lado.

"y yo no tengo intenciones de entrar a esa fiesta tonta" respondió amargamente la chica mientras lo miraba.

El pelinegro bajo la cabeza en decepción, sabía que sería inútil pero tenía que intentarlo, aunque no estaba seguro el porqué se encontraban aquí si no tenían intensión de entrar.

"pero entonces, que hacen aquí?" les pregunto al no tener ni idea de eso.

Reynare y picoolo se quedaron congelados al no saber qué decir, gohan tenía un punto si ellos no venían a la fiesta entonces porque se encontraban aquí?.

"ustedes quieren entrar, verdad?" fue más un hecho que una pregunta al sonreírles burlonamente.

"¡de que hablas?, ese estúpido tipo verde puede que quiera entrar pero yo no!" grito con un rubor en su rostro la chica al mirar dagas al demi sayajin, ella había sido descubierta.

"tu cara dice otra cosa" comento el chico al sonreírle, él podía ver claramente que ella quería estar dentro y pasar tiempo con ellos o más específicamente él, aunque él no sabía eso y por el bien de cualquier persona no debería de saberlo.

"he?, y-yo…" trato de contrarrestar pero no pudo conseguir las palabras necesarias, "como sea, solo entrare para ver lo patético que es" murmuro la ultima parte con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Piccolo en cambio se quedo callado y vio todo la escena enfrente de él, si bien no festejaba este día él podía hacer una excepción por gohan su alumno y amigo, además él estaba curioso porque tanto alboroto con estas fechas.

"bien gohan, pero si no me gusta me iré…" le dijo su maestro al caminar hacia él y poner una mano en su hombro, "pero solo si esta bruja se mantiene alejado de mi" continuo sin dejarlo de mirar.

"¡hey!, a quien le dices bruja?, estúpido duende subdesarrollado" le grito con enojo al escuharlo.

"_parecen un par de niños_" pensó con decepción el pelinegro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

**-o-**

**Dentro de la Corp. Capsula.**

"mira nena, apuesto que nunca antes habías vito unos músculos así de grandes?" le pregunto por sexta vez sharpner a erza mientras flexionaba sus bíceps.

La niña de pelo rojo solo puso los ojos en la pregunta del rubio, de hecho ella había visto a teen gohan con más grandes músculos, sin mencionar que el adulto gohan los tenía más grande. [Me referiré el gohan niño como: Teen Gohan y al grande como: Gohan]

"hablando de teen gohan, donde esta?" se pregunto al buscar al demi sayajin e ignorar al chico enfrente de ella.

Después de buscarlo por toda la sala, lo encontró sentado con una chica unos cuantos años mayor que ellos, teen gohan parecía estar platicando con ella de algo mientras que la chica solo asentía con la cabeza y comía una paleta helada, lo cual era curioso considerando que hacía mucho frio.

Ignorando al chico arrogante comenzó a caminar hacia el pelinegro y la chica pero fue detenida al escuchar una esfera de árbol de navidad caer.

"eso es todo lo que tienes llamita?" dijo burlonamente gray a natsu al levantarse de su posición en el suelo y cercas de la esfera quebrada.

"ja, es solo en inicio cubitos" le respondió del mismo modo y sonreírle.

Ellos comenzaron a lanzare puños y patadas mientras era visto por kiba quien no sabía qué hacer con ellos.

"vamos chicos, los amigos no se pelean" trato de razonar con los niños pero fracaso miserablemente.

Tanto natsu como gray ignoraron al adolecente y continuaron con su pelea, pero fueron interrumpidos al ser golpeados fuertemente en sus mejillas y estrellarse a cada lado de la pared de la habitación.

"¡Si vuelvo a ver que se están peleando juro que me encargare que no vean la luz del sol!" les grito erza con una mirada intensa a los chicos en el suelo.

Ellos no respondieron en cambio se acurrucaron en cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance y asentir con la cabeza, ninguno de ellos quería experimentar su ira.

"así está mejor" murmuro al darse vuelta y continuar su camino hacia teen gohan y koneko.

Kiba vio como la niña se fue tranquilamente, él no sabía si estar confundido o tener miedo al presenciar la actitud repentina de la niña.

"_por lo menos, hizo que terminaran de pelear_" pensó al ver a los dos chicos quienes aun se encontraban acurrucados en su posición original.

Erza continuo con su objetivo pero nuevamente fue interrumpida al ser jalada por sus brazos.

"¡hey!, ¡suéltame!" grito desesperada y tratar de liberarse de la garras de su infractor pero fallo miserablemente.

"ara, ara, veo que tienes aun carácter allí" le dijo akeno mientras la arrastraba al sillón donde rias, kurenai y anko la esperaban.

"no te preocupes solo queremos hablar con usted" le dijo rias educadamente y ver como akeno la soltaba.

Erza no sabía que pensar, ella fue obligado a este lugar pero este chica parecía lo suficientemente amable para ella, además su pelo era rojo al igual que ella, tal vez un poco mas rojo y estaba curiosa si era natural o artificial, después de todo no era común el pelo de ese color.

"y que quieren decirme?" pregunto algo dudosa al mirar a las cuatro chicas en el sillón.

"te gusta teen gohan?" fue la pregunta directa de kurenai a la niña quien solo pudo quedarse en shock por la sorpresa.

**-o-**

**En otro lugar de la Corp. Capsula.**

"estas seguro de ello naruto?" pregunto dudoso goten al rubio mientras se escondían en una esquina.

"claro, además que es lo malo que puede pasar?" le contesto naruto al pelinegro.

"pero, si se enojan?" volvió a preguntar el niño aun inseguro de si era una buena idea.

"no te preocupes goten, ellos nunca sabrán quien lo hizo" le aseguro trunks a su amigo mientras miraba de reojo al pasillo vacio.

Ellos se habían ido a la habitación solo para que el rubio les contara un plan que tenía en mente, si bien era arriesgado valía la pena ver las reacciones de todos cuando descubrieran la sorpresa.

"si goten, si ellos no nos dan nuestros regalos entonces tendremos que conseguirlos nosotros" agrego el rubio al mirar al pelinegro con una sonrisa traviesa.

Goten solo asintió con la cabeza, él creía que lo que estaban asiendo estaba mal pero si sus amigos lo hacían, porque no podía él?.

Sin decir nada mas, ellos se dirigieron a una puerta de metal al final del pasillo pero no sin antes asegurarse de que nadie los viera.

Al llegar notaron un cuadro con números a lado de la puerta junto con luces de color rojo que se encontraban encima de ella.

"ahora como vamos a entrar?" pregunto naruto al no haber contado con esto, la puerta parecía estar cerrada y solo se abría bajo un código especifico.

"ja, es pan comido para mi" se jacto trunks al caminar al panel y volar para estar a la altura de ella, él comenzó a escribir algunos numero y después presionar un botón verde que abrió inmediatamente la puerta.

"wow, eres impresionante trunks" dijo goten en el asombro al ver a su amigo de pelo lila.

"ya lo sé" contesto arrogantemente mientras ponía una mano en su cintura y se veía las manos.

"lo que sea, démonos prisa antes que nos vean…" comento el rubio al entrar por la puerta y después ver como goten y trunks lo seguían antes de que las puertas se cerraran de nueva cuenta, "_ellos van a estar muy sorprendidos_" pensó naruto con diversión al ver todo tipo de maquinas y otras cosas más, pero lo que se destaco fue una nave espacial en forma circular.

**-o-**

**En otro lugar de la Corp. Capsula.**

"donde se pudieron haber metido esos niños?" se pregunto en un murmullo issei al caminar por los largos pasillos de la corporación capsula, él estaba asombrado que gohan conocía a Bulma Biefrens.

Pero este no era el momento de pensar en eso, los chicos habían desaparecido de la vista de él y tenía que encontrarlos antes de que hicieran un desastre.

"_solo son niños, que puede pasar?_" él no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Camino por un tiempo antes de entrar a una puerta de gran tamaño, dentro pudo notar que de hecho era la cocina y si su nariz no le fallaba algo se estaba quemando.

"¡bulma!, ya sacaste las costillas del horno?" le pregunto chichi a la científico de pelo lila.

"el que?, ¡ho, mierda!, ¡vegeta saca las costillas del horno!" grito en pánico la heredera de la corporación capsula al oler el aire.

"¡nadie me dice que hacer mujer!" grito el príncipe de los sayajin molesto por recibir órdenes.

"¡cállate y saca las costillas de una puta vez!" contrarresto bulma al escuchar a su marido y mirarlo amenazadoramente.

"mujer molesta" carraspeo vegeta de mala gana y después ir a sacar las costillas quemadas.

Issei solo pudo ver con una gota de sudor la escena enfrente de él, ahora sabía muy bien porque la cena navideña no había empezado aun, lo que no entendía era el porqué no dejar que tus chef cocinaran en lugar de ti mismo.

"¡nooo!, todo mi arduo trabajo se fue por la borda" grito chichi mientras las lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos.

Dieciocho quien se encontraba recargada contra una pared solo pudo poner los ojos a la exageración de chichi.

"_exagerada_" pensó al mirar por la ventana que se encontraba a un lado de ella.

"cálmate chichi…" consoló bulma a la matriarca hijo, "lo intentamos, pero creo que será mejor si pedimos la comida a domicilio" continuo al no ver otra opción.

"que quieres sabandija miserable?" pregunto en un gruñido vegeta a issei al percatarse de su presencia.

El castaño no pudo responder, estaba demasiado asustado para siquiera formar palabras a la pregunta del príncipe enojado.

"¡vegeta!, no le hagas caso que pasa issei?" le pregunto cortes mente bulma pero no sin antes mandarle una mirada a vegeta.

"b-bueno, yo solo e-estaba buscando a los niños" comenzó nerviosamente pero se fue recuperando con cada palabra que decía.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza en señal de que entendió, ella sabía que trunk y goten era un infierno pero ahora que estaba naruto con ellos no quería ni pensar en lo que esos chiquillos pudieran hacer.

"vegeta, ayuda a issei a buscar a los niños" le dijo la heredera de la corporación capsula a su marido.

"ja, yo no recibo ordenes de ti…" se burlo pero al ver la mirada que le estaba dando su mujer decidió continuar, "pero esto me ayudara de ejercicio, después de todo" continuo al voltearse y salir por la puerta.

Issei no estaba seguro de que eso fuera una buena idea, siendo sincero a él le daba miedo este tipo y no quería meterse en su camino.

"no te preocupes, él no es tan malo" le aseguro bula al ver el malestar del adolecente.

"esta b-bien" respondió dudoso pero acepto, no podría ser tan malo verdad… O si?.

**-o-**

**Regresando con Erza.**

Erza está caminando en dirección hacia teen gohan, ella estaba muy nerviosa en lo que acababa de escuchar de las chicas, pero si ellas dijeron que funcionaria entonces tendría que tratar.

"hola erza" saludo alegremente teen gohan a la chica de pelo rojo, él podía ver que se encontraba algo nerviosa y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

"h-hola gohan" saludo de la misma manera la chica pero mirando al suelo.

"te pasa algo?, te ves algo roja" le pregunto inocente mente el demi sayjin al poner su mano en su frente.

Esto solo hizo que la cara de la chica se calentara aun más.

"estas hirviendo, ven te llevare con el médico" dijo teen gohan sobresaltado al darse cuenta de la temperatura de la chica y tomar su mano mientras la llevaba al médico privado de bulma.

Erza tenía que continuar con el plan como las chicas le dijeron, ella se detuvo y así detener a gohan por suerte él no estaba usando sus fuerza sobre humana al jalarla de la mano.

"gohan, estoy bien" le aseguro al soltar su mano.

"pero estas…" no pudo terminar porque la chica lo interrumpió bruscamente.

"¡que estoy bien!..." le grito en la vergüenza mientras su cara se volvía mas roja, "perdón, pero me encuentro muy sana" continuo mientras se disculpaba por actuar así.

Teen gohan solo se rasco la cabeza muy confundido por ella, pero quien era él para juzgar, después de todo había visto cosas más raras que esto.

"está bien…" comenzó mientras asentía con su cabeza, "pero, para que me querías?" le pregunto al no estar seguro.

El rubor de la niña comenzó a volver a sus mejillas mientras trataba de responder.

"me podrías acompañar al patio trasero?" le pidió tímidamente al juntar sus dedos con timidez.

"claro, pero para qué?" le volvió a preguntar ya que no veía el motivo por el que ella quería ir al patio trasero, "_no veo porque quiere ir atrás si aquí está la fiesta_" pensó mientras le sonreía.

"solo me puedes acompañar?" le contesto con la misma pregunta, ella no quería decirle el motivo del porque quería eso.

"está bien" respondió incierto el pelinegro y comenzar a liderar el camino al patio trasero.

Ellos caminaron en silencio por los pasillos largos de la corporación capsula, al parecer ninguna persona se podía ver en el edificio, tal vez por ser día de navidad bulma les había dado el día libre.

"_solo tráelo allí y cuando veas el muérdago…_" dijo anko en los recuerdos de la niña mientras seguían caminando por los pasillos, "lo beso" murmuro erza con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

"hm?, dijiste algo?" pregunto el pelinegro a la chica mientras la miraba confundido, él podía haber jurado que la escucho decir algo.

"n-nada, nada en lo absoluto" respondió rápidamente la niña mientras agitaba sus manos delante de ella.

"está bien" murmuro confundido el demi sayajin pero lo dejo pasar.

**-o-**

**En otro lugar de la Corp. Capsula.**

"están seguras que ella lo hará?" pregunto kurenai a las otras chicas mientras caminaban por el patio trasero de la corporación capsula.

"no te preocupes, ella lo hará…" le aseguro anko a su amiga al sonreírle burlonamente, "después de todo, ella si acepta sus sentimientos" agrego con picardía sin dejar que su sonrisa caiga.

"¡hey!, que fue eso?" pregunto la belleza de ojos rojos, ella sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería anko con esas palabras.

"tranquilas, no es el momento para hablar de tu enamoramiento con gohan" le dijo rias a las dos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"pero no tengo ningún interés en él" le respondió al hacer un puchero porque no le creían.

"ara, pues yo si tengo uno" comento akeno mientras sonreía lindamente.

"y yo" agrego anko mientras miraba a su amiga.

Kurenai solo pudo suspirar en derrota, nadie le creía que no estaba enamorada de ese idiota… Verdad?.

"como sea, yo…" no pudo terminar porque las puertas de la entrada del patio trasero comenzaron a abrirse.

"son ellos, escóndanse" susurro anko mientras se escondía en unos arbustos blancos a causa de la nieve.

Ellas se escondieron en el mismo lugar que anko mientras miraban a teen gohan y erza salir por la puerta.

"hay, míralos son tan tiernos" comento akeno al ver como el niño abrió la puerta permitiendo que erza pasara por ella antes de salir él.

Kurenai asintió al estar de acuerdo con la chica a su lado, definitivamente se veían tan lindos juntos.

"ahora la pregunta es, si tendrá el coraje para hacerlo?" pregunto rias a las otras sin dejar de ver la escena enfrente de ella.

"solo hay una manera de averiguarlo" agrego anko mientras sonreía extrañamente.

**-o-**

**Regresando con Issei y Vegeta.**

Él se encontraba caminando por detrás de vegeta y a una distancia muy considerable, el adolecente no quería hacer enojar a ese tipo y ver lo que el destino le deparaba.

"_solo espero que los encontremos rápido_" pensó al bajar la vista al suelo mientras veía sus pies con cada paso que daba.

"tienes miedo?..." pregunto vegeta al romper el silencio y sacar de sus pensamientos a issei, "pues deberías" continuo con una sonrisa que el castaño no podía ver a causa de su posición detrás de él.

"_mierda, estoy tan muerto_" pensó en pánico y ver la espalda del príncipe sayajin en el terror.

Vegeta solo estaba jugando con el chico, a él le gustaba ver como la gente aun se estremecía por su solo presencia,… hoo , eso eran los buenos tiempos.

Después de caminar por un tiempo más, se detuvo enfrente de él laboratorio de bulma, él podía sentir a los niños en esta habitación.

"aquí están" le dijo el sayajin al adolecente sin siquiera mirarlo, él estaba mirando la puerta de metal de acero en su lugar.

"aquí?..." pregunto dudoso el castaño, no estaba seguro porque ellos vendrían aquí, "y como vamos a entrar?, tienes la clave?" continuo con sus preguntas al notar el cuadro con números que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta.

"por supuesto que tengo la clave, es esta…" dijo vegeta con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su mano y abría su palma al apuntar la puerta de acero.

"he?, y eso en que…" no pudo terminar ya que de la mano del sujeto apareció un orbe morado y después salir disparado a la puerta enfrente de ellos.

_**¡Booooom!...**_ exploto la puerta en mil pedazos al entrar en contacto con la energía morada.

"_…funcionara?_" termino en sus pensamientos y en completo shock a lo que acaba de presenciar.

Vegeta en cambio ni se inmuto por la explosión, entro por el hoyo ya creado y buscar a los niños pero ya no había rastro de ellos.

"_esos mocosos, donde están?_" pensó con frustración por esto, él cerro sus ojos y busco su ki solo para encontrarlo que se dirigían al patio trasero.

El príncipe orgulloso no dijo nada y salió del laboratorio de bulma antes de comenzar a correr en la dirección que sentía a los niños, nadie era mejor que él ni siquiera un par de niños malcriados.

"he?..." quedo completamente confundido el castaño al verlo correr por los pasillos, "¡e-espéreme señor-r vegeta!" grito al tratar de seguirlo.

**-o-**

**Regresando con Naruto y los niños.**

Ellos se encontraban corriendo por los diferentes pasillos y en dirección al parque trasero de la corporación capsula para comenzar con su plan.

"por poco papá nos atrapa" dijo trunks a los dos mientras seguían corriendo.

"jajaja, si no fuera sentido al señor vegeta de seguro estaríamos en grandes problemas" agrego goten al seguir corriendo a lado de su amigo de pelo purpura.

"por suerte alcanzamos terminar nuestro plan y conseguir esto" les dijo naruto mientras levantaba un control remoto con sola mente un botón rojo en el medio de ella.

"si, solo falta llevar a todos atrás para que vean" dijo goten sin dejar de sonreír.

"creo que ellos ya están allí" comento trunks al haber hecho un rápido escaneo de las energías.

Naruto sonrió al escuchar esto, parecía ser que la suerte estaba de su lado en estos momentos.

"bien, hay que darnos prisa para…" no pudo terminar ya que se escuho una voz gruñona detrás de ellos.

"¡ya los tengo mocosos!" grito vegeta al verlos de distancia, él comenzó a correr a ellos para atraparlos y demostrar que nadie superaba al gran vegeta.

"¡mierda, corrarn!" grito naruto al darse la vuelta y salir corriendo con goten y trunks siguiéndoles y un vegeta detrás de ellos.

**-o-**

**Regresando con Erza y Teen Gohan.**

Ella no sabía qué hacer a continuación, ellos habían estado platicando de cualquier cosa mientras esperaba a que ese tal muérdago apareciera encima de ellos y continuar con el plan.

Pero ahora en estos momentos no estaba segura de que si esto fue una buena idea, su nerviosismo estaba dando lo mejor de ella con cada segundo que pasaba.

"…y así fue como icaru y yo escapamos de esa cueva" termino de contarle esa historia el demi sayajin a ella, ellos habían estado platicando por un largo tiempo y la conversación tomo un giro en la cual teen gohan le comenzó a contar sobre su experiencia con ikaru.

"wow, es asombroso" le dijo con sinceridad, ella podía estar nerviosa pero no quitaba el hecho de que la historia del pelinegro era muy interesante.

"gracias, aun recuerdo cuando…" iba a continuar pero algo callo en su cabeza lo que ocasiono que se detuviera, "he, que es esto?" pregunto a nadie en particular al tomar el objeto de su cabeza y mirarlo más de cercas.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, esto era un muérdago y parecía estar colgado de un hilo que subía hacia el techo encima de ellos.

Teen gohan volteo hacia arriba solo para ver nada, pero después de un rápido escaneo de energía podía sentir a las chicas allí arriba, él estaba confundido en cuanto porque estaban allí.

Erza en cambio no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta del muérdago, ya era la hora de continuar con el plan pero no podía moverse, que pasa si él pensaba mal de ella?, que pasa si no le gustaba?.

"no puedo hacerlo" murmuro con tristeza y después tratar de darse vuelta para salir corriendo lo antes posible.

"quítense del camino" grito naruto al salir corriendo por la puerta seguido de goten y trunks con un vegeta detrás de ellos, él rubio viendo la única manera de escapar trato de saltar por encima de la chica y gohan pero fallo miserablemente al sentir como su pie golpeo uno de los hombros de erza y provocarla que sus labios tocaran los de gohan al estar cayendo.

"hmmm" fue el único sonido que pudo hacer el pelinegro al quedar en shock y sentir como los delicados labios de erza eran presionados en los suyos.

Erza no lo podía creer, aquí estaba con sus labios tocando los del pelinegro, ella podía sentir como la boca del demi sayajin se movió involuntariamente en sus labios al hacer un gemido.

Esto no era lo que estaba planeado, pero solo podía cerrar sus ojos y sentir como sus cálidos labios se aferraban a los de gohan quien no se podía mover por la sorpresa.

**-o-**

**Regresando con las Chicas.**

"ella lo hizo?" dijo en shock kurenai al ver la escena debajo de ella.

"digamos que tuvo un poco de ayuda" comento rias al referirse a un naruto que se encontraba en el suelo y en el miedo al mirar un objeto delante de él.

"ara, que lindo" dijo akeno mientras sonreír y poner sus manos en su cara para ocultar su rubor al pensar en ella y gohan hacer lo mismo.

"por lo menos las cosas resultaron bien" agrego anko al mirar la escena y bajar del techo seguido de las demás.

**-o-**

**Regresando con Naruto.**

El rubio no lo podía creer, el dispositivo que habían robado del laboratorio de bulma había sido destruido al entrar en contacto con el suelo.

A él se le había caído cuando intento saltar por encima de la chica y fallo, todo su plan se había ido por el desagua ahora que veía ese dispositivo en el suelo y completamente destruido.

"_tanto esfuerza para nada_" pensó en la tristeza el chico sin apartar los ojos del dispositivo destruido.

Pero como si eso fuera una señal, una luz rojiza comenzó a parpadear por su visión y luego un sonido robótico fue escuchado por todos los presentes.

"alerta de despegue, la acción se llevara en 10 9 8…" comenzó una voz robótica que sonaba en toda la corporación capsula.

Naruto volteo a donde provenía el sonido en confusión pero luego se alegro al darse cuenta que su plan aun estaba en marcha.

Erza se aparto del chico en shock y miro confundida al altavoz que se encontraba en una esquina del patio trasero, ella no estaba segura lo que estaba pasando.

Teen gohan en cambio nunca escucho la voz robótica, él estaba demasiado confundido, sorprendido y quizás feliz?... no estaba seguro pero lo que si estaba consiente era que, ¡Erza lo beso!, diablos él nunca se esperaba esto.

"que está pasando?" pregunto confundido vegeta con un trunks y un goten pataleando en cada uno de sus brazos.

Él los había atrapado antes de que salieran por la puerta y estaba a punto de seguir al otro mocoso cuando vio al hijo de kakaroto conseguir compañero antes de que una luz y una voz robótica lo detuvieran.

"yo también quiero saber eso" dijo rias al acercarse a ellos junto con las otras chicas.

Ella estaba confundida al igual que todos por lo sucedido, ellos habían estado ayudando a la niña para que besara al niño y cuando lo hizo bajaron a felicitarla pero fueron interrumpidos por esa luz y esa voz.

"¡eso quiere decir que Santa Claus vendrá a dejarnos nuestros regalos!" exclamo goten con alegría aun en los brazos del príncipe de los sayajin.

"goten tonto, eso se suponía era una sorpresa" regaño trunks en un susurro a su amigo por haber revelado el secreto.

"ara, que dicen?" pregunto confundida akeno al no tener ni idea a lo que se referían los niños.

"eso es fácil, nosotros mandamos cartas al barbón para que nos traiga lo que nosotros queramos… ¡ya que ustedes no nos dan nada!" termino de contarles su plan con un grito enojado por eso.

Él había escuchado que si le mandabas cartas a Santa Claus diciéndole los juguetes que quieres, él te los traería asta tu casa.

"¡de que hablas idiota?!, gohan te dijo que te esperaras" le regaño kurenai por su terquedad, ella sabía que solo era un niño pero este niño era muy molesto.

Naruto iba a responderle pero se quedo callado cuando la entrada de la puerta trasera se abrió nuevamente y de allí salió un chico completamente cansado y confundido.

"h-huu, que está pasando?" pregunto issei entre jadeos al salir por la puerta, él había escuchado la voz y no estaba seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"nadie sabe" le respondió anko al adolecente pero se dio cuenta que issei no la dejaba de ver, "_chico raro_" pensó al mirar a otro lado.

Issei podía estar cansado por perseguir a los niños y a vegeta pero no podía dejar de ver los pechos delante de él, esto definitivamente era el paraíso.

"_él no tiene remedio_" pensó rias en un suspiro pero con algo de molestia al no ser la única que miraba.

**-o-**

**Regresando con Gohan.**

Él había regresado a dentro junto con piccolo y reynare solo para descubrir que la mayoría de los invitados no se encontraban allí, solo estaba kiba quien platicaba con koneko mientras gray y natsu peleaban en uno de los sillones y ser vistos por videl, erase y sharpner con curiosidad.

"oye kiba, que paso con los chicos?" le pregunto gohan al rubio mientras se acercaba a él y koneko.

"según yo, las chicas se encuentran atrás y krillin y yamcha fueron a la cocina…" comenzó el chico al pensar en donde estaban, "pero los otros no sabría decirte" continuo al no tener ni idea.

Gohan cerró los ojos y comenzó a buscar el ki de todos, él podía sentir que de echo yamcha y krillin se encontraban con bulma y su mamá, tal vez dieciocho se encontraba con ellos ya que no la podía sentir, las chicas se encontraban atrás de la corporación capsula como kiba le había dicho, pero erza y su otro yo también se encontraban allí, además vegeta, issei y los niños se dirigían hacia ellos a toda velozidad.

"_que extraño, él ki de la amiga de mi otro yo se siente raro_" pensó al notar su ki, él podía sentir que fluctuaba muy bajo y erráticamente como si estuviera en un dilema.

"oye gohan, ella no es esa chica?" le pregunto kiba a su amigo al mirar a una cierta pelinegra detrás de él.

"quien?, reynare?" pregunto confundido el demi sayajin y después de recibir un si por parte de kiba continuo, "no te preocupes, ella está de nuestro lado" le aseguro al sonreírle.

"¡hey!, yo nunca dije que estaba de tu lado" dijo con enojo la chica detrás de él pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos.

"como sea y que paso con gai y kakashi?" pregunto el pelinegro al rubio ya que no sabía de esos dos y tampoco podía sentir su ki en cualquier parte de la corporación capsula.

"ellos dijeron que iban en busca de Papá Noel" contesto por primera vez koneko sin siquiera mirar al demi sayajin, ella los había escuchado discutir sobre quién era el mejor buscador.

Gohan solo pudo dejar que una gota de sudor bajara por su cuello, definitivamente eso sonaba como algo que ellos habrían hecho.

El pelinegro estaba a punto de decir otra cosa pero fue brutal mente interrumpida porque toda la sala quedo cubierta por luz roja y una alarma comenzó a sonar desde las paredes.

"alerta de despegue, la acción se llevara en 10 9 8…" comenzó una voz robótica que sonaba en toda la corporación capsula.

"_esto no es nada bueno_" pensó con temor el demi sayajin.

**-o-**

**Regresando con Bulma y los demás.**

Ella no podía creerlo, pero aquí estaba escuchando la advertencia y ver como la cocina quedo en completo color rojo.

"que está pasando?" pregunto krillien confundido a la científico la cual no respondía.

"bulma?" le pregunto ahora yamcha pero tampoco le prestó atención.

"alerta de despegue, la acción se llevara en 10 9 8…" comenzó una voz robótica que sonaba en toda la corporación capsula.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba la bella científico para darse cuenta lo que esto se significaba.

"protocolo de despegue?, de que habla b…" comenzó krillin pero se detuvo al ver como bulma salió corriendo por la puerta y gritando como loca.

"¡no puede ser!" fue lo que grito la científico antes de salir y en dirección a su laboratorio.

**-o-**

**Regresando con las personas en el parque trasero.**

"4,3,2,1…" la cuenta estaba a punto de terminar y todos solo podían mirar confundidos a lo que iba pasar a excepción de los niños quienes comenzaban a saltar en la alegría, porque sus regalos no tardarían en llegar.

Todos se quedaron mirando a la casa de bulma en espera de algo pero nada pasaba, los niños dejaron de brincar y miraron con incredulidad a la corporación capsula.

"que, porque no despega?" pregunto confundido el rubio, según él ya debería despegar.

"despegar qué?" pregunto issei confundido por las palabras del rubio.

"una nave espacial" respondió vegeta al adolecente sin siquiera mirarlo, él conocía bastante bien el momento de despegue de una nave.

"pero para que quieren que despegue la nave?" pregunto rias confundida por esto.

Los niños solo sonrieron con la sonrisa más grande que pudieron hacer antes de contestar a su pregunta.

"¡para que las cartas lleguen a Santa Claus y nos traiga nuestros regalos!" gritaron con una enorme sonrisa los tres a la chica.

Kurenai se golpe la cara con su palma abierta a la estupidez de ellos, ella estaba a punto de decirles algo cuando la misma voz robótica hablo de nuevo.

"despegar" se escucho antes de que un objeto circular saliera disparado hacia el suelo y destrozar el techo de la Corp. Capsula en el proceso mientras dejaba una estela de fuego al salir a gran velocidad.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo ocurrido, a excepción de vegeta a quien lo le importaba ni un bledo.

"¡chicos!..." vino la voz de gohan enfrente de ellos, "que está pasando?" pregunto alarmado al salir por la puerta con reynare, piccolo, kiba, koneko, natsu, gray, y los otros detrás de él. [Ustedes saben, cada alma que se presento a la fiesta a excepción de bulma. XD]

Los chicos miraron a los recién llegados y vieron que estaban confundidos al igual que ellos hace unos momentos.

"ellos mandaron cartas a Papá Noel en eso" les dijo su otro yo mientras señalaba al cielo y directamente a la nave espacial que desaparecía en la distancia, él se había recuperado un poco del beso con erza pero aun estaba ruborizado.

Gohan como los otros miraron hacia arriba solo para ver un objeto redondo subir cada vez más y más al cielo oscuro.

"si hermano mayor, cuando Santa Claus las vea nos traerá nuestros regalos" le dijo emocionado goten a su hermano al mirarlo con brillantes ojos inocentes.

Gohan suspiro, él no quería decirle a su hermano que ese señor no existía mientras lo miraba a esos ojos tan brillantes de emoción.

"quien tuvo esta idea?" le pregunto el demi sayajin a los niños, estaba seguro que goten no fue el responsable, pero no podía decir lo mismo de naruto y trunks.

"¡fui yo gohan!, no es genial?" grito emocionado el rubio al levantar su puño al aire.

"y antes de hacer que despegue, te aseguraste de ponerle coordenadas hacia el polo norte?" le pregunto gohan al niño siguiéndole el juego mientras soltaba un suspiro de derrota, él ya no podía hacer nada.

"no…" confeso tímidamente al rascarse la cabeza en la vergüenza, él no había contado con ese detalle.

El pelinegro solo pudo negar con la cabeza, ya no se podía hacer nada la nave había despegado y de seguro ya se encontraba fuera de la atmosfera.

"¡e-es r-reynare!" grito en pánico issei al darse cuenta de la chica detrás de gohan, él no quería experimentar otra muerte.

Todos dejaron alejaron su atención de los niños y miraron a reynare quien les gruño como respuesta.

"ara, gohan que hace ella aquí?" pregunto akeno con una sonrisa celosa al ver a la chica detrás del demi sayajin.

"yo también estoy curiosa" agrego kurenai al verla y fruncir el ceño.

"celosa?" le pregunto anko en su oído a kurenai mientras sonreía a lo obvio, ella también estaba celosa pero no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

"¡yo no lo soy!" le contesto bruscamente al mirarla a los ojos y con enojo.

"vamos chicas no se peleen, ella es una buena persona ahora…" les dijo mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cuello, "_aunque no sé porque están enojadas_" pensó al no tener ni idea,

"¡hey!, estoy aquí" le quejo reynare al escuchar al pelinegro, pero él parecía no hacerle caso.

Todos los presentes miraban con diversión la escena, a excepción de vegeta y piccolo ya que el namek no entendía nada del amor y a vegeta no le importaba.

"¡ustedes!..." grito una voz desde la puerta y llamar la atención de todos.

Allí sosteniendo la puerta y ente jadeos, no era otra que bulma con su cara negra a causa de las cenizas y su pelo desordenado con la mitad de su cabello de color negro y lo otro lila.

"…¡los regalos se fueron junto con esa nave!" continuo con enojo mientras los miraba o más específicamente a tres niños.

Gohan junto con los demás se quedaron en shock por lo que escuraron, los regalos se encontraban en la nave?, esa era la pregunta que pasaba por cada cabeza de los presentes.

"_si, esto es nuestra navidad…_" pensó con un suspiro el pelinegro al levantar la vista y mirar al cielo oscuro.

**-o-**

**Muy pero muy lejos de Corp. Capsula.**

Dos figuras, una verde y otra gris subían por una montaña nevada mientras los constantes vientos los empujaban hacia abajo.

"¡yo te ganare kakashi!" grito la figura verde entre los constantes vientos feroces que lo azotaban.

"¡sigue soñando gai!" le respondió el ser gris al tratar de usar toda su fuerza para dar el siguiente paso.

Ellos se encontraban en una carrera para ver quien llegaba con Santa Claus primero y así demostrar quién era el mejor.

**-o-**

**En otro lugar del espacio infinito.**

Un sujeto se encontraba entrenando mientras daba patadas y puñetazos en el aire, este sujeto llevaba un gi naranja con una camiseta azul debajo de ella, su pelo negro se encontraba de punta y desordenado en diferentes direcciones. [No podía faltar goku. :)]

"¡goku!, la cena está servida" grito otra persona al salir de una casa en forma de iglú, este era un ser corto pero rechoncho con dos antenas que sobresalían de su cabeza y un par de anteojos negros que cubrían sus ojos, él llevaba puesto una túnica muy extraña de color negro con un símbolo en medio de ella.

"¡ya era hora gran kaiosama!" exclamo feliz mente el tipo al detener su entrenamiento y comenzar a caminar al gran kaiosama.

Estaba tan feliz de que la cena estaba lista, él había estado ansioso porque el kaiosama terminara de prepararla.

El sayajin estaba a punto de salir corriendo adentro de la casa pero se detuvo al ver algo que se acercaba hacia el pequeño planeta y a gran velocidad.

"ho?, que es eso?" le pregunto al ser corto mientras ponía su mano en su frente para tapar la luz de sol y ver mejor lo que se acercaba.

"mmm?, eso es…" comenzó el gran kaiosama al voltear a ver lo que el sayajin miraba, "¡una nave!" termino en un grito de terror al darse cuenta de lo que era.

_**¡Boooom!...**_ La nave se estrello con el suelo y crear un terremoto que derribo al ser extraño.

Goku confundido por lo que una nave se encontraba aquí, fue a ella para saber que había dentro.

"¡mira kaiosama!, ¡hay un montón de cajas de papeles brillantes en ella!" se escucho la voz del sayajin desde dentro de la nave.

**-o-**

**Fin…**

**Se estarán preguntando que hace un gohan adulto y otro joven?, la respuesta es que esto es un… Fanfic. [XD]**

**Na… Ya enserio, hay dos gohan porque junte todas mis historias en un solo capitulo para dar un pequeño o largo?, One-Shot sobre como seria la navidad entre ellos. [Según yo.]**

**Se suponía que en realidad deberían haber sido 4 gohan pero no quise exagerar y solo puse dos. [XD]**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis humildes fanfic, [:)]**

**Espero que este cap los haiga entretenido y no olviden dejar un comentario pare saber que les pareció. **

**Sin más que decir, me despido y…¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola, lo saluda su amigo DARK-ZERO-0000 y como les prometí, aquí les traigo el siguiente el cap2 del ``El Hada De Oro´´, espero les sea de su agrado.**

**Ni DB/DBZ/DBGT ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

"hola" **hablar**

"_hola_" **pensar**

"**hola**" **nombre de un ataque**

**-o-**

Gohan se encontraba volando a toda velocidad por los cielos de heartland, él mantenía sus ojos cerrados fuerte mente para evitar que las lagrimas salieran de ellos, no sabía cuánto tiempo había volado y no le importaba, él solo quería dejar de llorar y rogar que algo acabara con su miserable vida.

"_p-porque fui tan estúpido…_" comenzó en sus pensamientos al seguir volando y sentir las lagrimas que fluían de sus ojos hasta sus mejillas antes de caer al suelo debajo de él, "_él padre me había encargado la tierra y yo… yo, le f-falle_" continuo mientras sentía una nueva oleada de lagrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos cerrados.

Él voló por un tiempo más antes de ver una pequeña zona radiada de arboles y todo tipo de vegetación.

Gohan no perdió tiempo en aterrizar, pero al momento en que sus pies tocaron tierra cayó de lleno al suelo.

Sus pies no le respondían, en parte era porque aun se encontraba herido pero eso no era todo, su mente no funcionaba en este momento, él no podía levantarse a causa de los constantes recuerdos de su planeta que lo golpeaban a cada segundo y causaban que otra oleada de lagrimas invadiera sus ojos.

"¡p-porqué?!..." grito con todas sus fuerza y golpeaba su puño cerrado con el suelo de la isla junto con su frente mientras dejaba que sus lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos, "¡maldita sea!" continuo al apretar su puños y ocasionar que sus uñas se enterraran en su carne.

Él podría ser un medio sayajin que se enfrento a peligros desde una edad temprana y vio morir a muchas personas inocentes incluido sus amigos, pero eso no descartaba el hecho de que solo era un niño, un niño que perdió todo en cuestión de segundos, un niño que no solo cometió un grande error, si no dos.

"p-papá, mamá-á, todo el mundo-o…" murmuro entre sollozos sin levantar la vista del suelo, "y-yo les he f-fallado" continuo al apretar sus dientes causando que rechinaran en la fricción de ellos.

Se quedo en silencio por un momento, solo se escuchaba las contestes gotas que caían en la tierra y se desvanecían al ser absorbidas por ella.

"¡soy un estúpido!" grito repentinamente al levantarse de su posición y mirar al cielo.

Las pequeñas piedras comenzaron a elevarse como si una fuerza extranjera las obligaba a hacerlo, los vientos se volvieron más irregulares, en vez de una suave brisa ahora era una constante ráfaga que soplaba las hojas de los árboles y el pasto a inclinarse lejos del demi sayajin.

"¡si tan solo hubiera acabado con él antes de que hiciera eso!" se lamento pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo que hizo ya no podía ser arreglado, "¡maldita sea… haaaaa!" sus gritos de lamento se fueron convirtiendo a unos de dolor.

Él podía sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza mientras un constante dolor lo golpeaba a cada segundo, un dolor que podría compararse a la de un cuchillo siendo encajado en lo más profundo de tu ser, un dolor que no te dejaba respirar, ese dolor que él mismo se había provocado y todo por una simple estupidez.

"¡haaaaaa…!" sus gritos no pararon y se hicieron más fuertes con cada segundo, esto solo ocasiono que piedras de mayor tamaño comenzaran su vuelo y los vientos soplaran con mas ferocidad junto con un tremendo temblor que comenzó a surgir y hacerse más fuerte a cada segundo.

Gohan podía sentir cada gota que corría por sus mejillas mientras gritaba a todo pulmón, él sabía que gritar no le devolvería lo que perdió pero esto era lo único que podía hacer para dejar escapar esa tremenda agonía que sentía.

"¡haaaa…" grito con más fuerza y provocar que el suelo debajo de él se colapsara en un cráter de gran tamaño a causa de la presión que estaba exigiendo, "aaaaa…!" su cabello comenzó a ondularse de arriba hacia abajo mientras parpadeaba del oro al negro junto a sus ojos que tomaban un color jade y remplazaban los ónix.

Él no se detuvo allí, en cambio sus gritos se hicieron más fuertes y ocasionar que su pelo quedara en oro junto a sus ojos jade mientras una llama del mismo color de su cabello estallo alrededor de él y provocar que los arboles junto con piedras que volaban cerca de él, fueran expulsadas a gran velocidad lejos de su posición.

"¡haaa…" continuo con sus gritos y ocasionar que su pelo fuera más rígido junto con una constante descarga eléctrica apareciera alrededor de él en varias ocasiones, "aaaaa… ghhrr" sus gritos fueron interrumpidos al sentir sus heridas ahora con mayor dolor.

Al parecer sus lesiones surgieron nuevamente a causa de su imprudencia mientras trataba de expulsar toda esa frustración mediante la liberación de su poder.

"_será este mi fin?…_" se pregunto en sus pensamientos al caer al suelo y perder su transformación junto con su conciencia.

Él no estaba seguro, solo podía sentir como su cuerpo gritaba en total agonía y su sangre salir por los cortes que se habían abierto a causa de su transformación.

"j-je, soy tan patético" pensó por ultimo antes de caer al suelo y perder el conocimiento nuevamente.

**Tiempo después**

Él demi sayajin se despertó solo para descubrir que se encontraba en una cama de una habitación de aspecto extraño, las paredes no eran de bloques ni siquiera de madera, en cabio era grandes muros de corteza de arboles y raíces que salían de ellos.

"qué?, donde estoy?" se pregunto en un murmullo al incorporarse en posición sentada, pero esto solo ocasiono que gimiera en el dolor a causa de sus lesiones.

Gohan no entendía que hacia aquí, lo único que recordaba era sentir ese tremendo dolor antes de ser consumido por la oscuridad.

El pelinegro volteo a todas direcciones para tener una mejor visión de la habitación.

En la habitación había arboles que salían desde el suelo y subían hasta lo más alto de ella, a su izquierda se encontraba una ventana de gran tamaño mientras que detrás de él había unos barriles de algún tipo de contenido en ellos y a su derecha era la cocina que en opinión del pelinegro, era algo antigua.

"_como llegue aquí?_" se pregunto confundido al bajar sus pies al suelo solo para descubrir que sus pies tocaron algo suave en lugar de suelo, "que?" se pregunto mientras volteaba debajo de él.

Al parecer sus pies habían tocado con una alfombra con muchos triángulos y círculos en ella.

Gohan decidió no tomarle importancia y se incorporo con mucha dificultad, él aun podía sentir el constante dolor punzante que le golpeaba a cada segundo pero eso no era importante en este momento, él tenía que descubrir cómo había llegado aquí.

Usando toda su fuerza logro salir de la cama y mantenerse de pie pero con muchas dificultades.

"maldita sea…" murmuro al apretar sus dientes en el dolor, "el daño es peor de lo que imagine" continuo al querer tratar de dar un paso pero fallo miserablemente al caer de nuevo al suelo.

Usando nuevamente toda su fuerza, se incorporo con mucha dificultad mientras apretaba sus dientes para evitar gritar de dolor, él lo último que quería era alertar a las personas que lo trajeron aquí y hicieran con él lo que kami le dé a entender.

"solo un poco más" dijo mientras usaba su rodilla como apoyo y su brazo derecho para impulsarse de pie.

"¡idiota, estas muy herido, porque te levantas?!" sonó una voz mayor ocasionando que el demi sayajin callera de nuevo al suelo por la sorpresa.

Gohan de alguna manera tuvo miedo al escuchar esa terrorífica voz, su miedo era tanto que no se atrevió a levantar la vista y así no ver al dueño de ella.

"_esa voz es incluso peor que la madre_" pensó en el temor pero luego su miedo se convirtió en tristeza al recordar lo que había sucedido, "m-madre, y-yo lo siento-o" murmuro entre sollozos al sentir las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

Él no podía dejar de llorar al recordar esos acontecimientos, todo lo que alguna vez amo se había desvanecido en cuestión de segundos y todo por su error, ese error que lo perseguiría cada momento de su miserable vida.

Gohan seguía en el suelo mientras lloraba la pérdida de sus seres queridos, pero se detuvo al sentir una mano que se posaba en su hombro derecho, confundido por quien podría ser el infractor levanto su cabeza.

Delante de él era una mujer de edad avanzada, de apariencia delgada y alta con el pelo rosa recogido en un moño en la parte posterior de la cabeza por dos alfileres de gran tamaño con forma de luna creciente bordes, y con dos golpes de pelo a la izquierda que enmarcaba su rostro junto con sus ojos de color rojizo.

Su atuendo consiste en una blusa de color verde oscuro con una corbata alrededor del cuello, junto con una falda larga a juego y zapatos de simple, sobre eso llevaba una capa de color carmesí, con un amplio cuello decorado por enormes dragones de cuerno que sobresale hacia el exterior las decoraciones, y los bordes adornados con blanco.

"que te pasa niño?" le pregunto la anciana ahora calmada al ver sus lagrimas que caían de sus ojos.

"…" el demi sayajin no pudo responder y en cambio se quedo mirándola por un largo tiempo, en opinión n del pelinegro, esta señora tenía un aspecto muy raro y muy intimídate que no lo dejaba responder.

"estas sordo?, te hice una pregunta" le dijo con un gruñido al quitar su mano de su hombro y mirarlo con sus ojos rojizos.

Gohan no sabía qué hacer al sentir esa penetrante mirada de la anciana, lo que si sabía era que no la quería ver enojada nuevamente.

"n-nada" fue su sencilla respuesta al no poder procesar mas palabras en su mente.

"bueno, tener todas esas lesiones no entran en mi lista de nada" le dijo con calma pero mientras lo seguía mirando con esa intensa mirada.

El pelinegro se ruborizo por ese detalle, tener estas lesiones tampoco entraba en su lista de nada, pero esto era lo único que se le ocurrió al ser vigilado por esta señora.

"p-perdón pero-o es complicado y…" dijo al tratar de levantarse pero fallo miserablemente y caer de nuevo contra el suelo.

La anciana vio como gimió de dolor al entrar en contacto con el piso y después caminar hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"no me importa…" le dijo al tomarlo por su gi y tirarlo de nuevo a la cama, " tengo todo el tiempo del mundo" continuo al voltearse y caminar a la pequeña cocina.

Gohan se froto sus heridas en el dolor al golpear la cama bruscamente y después acomodarse lo más rápido posible para no hacer enojar a esta señora mas delo que ya era.

"esta seguro porque es una larga…" comenzó pero fue callado al recibir una mirada por parte de la anciana de pelo rosa, "creo que mejor empiezo" continuo mientras una gota de sudor bajo por su cuello.

El demi sayajin le conto sobre cómo había llegado a este mundo y después haberse despertado en una celda en la torre del cielo, él procedió a contarle sobre su encuentro con erza, rob y como fueron capases de escapar de la torre antes de marcharse y terminar inconsciente.

Gohan no sabía porque le conto todo esto, pero se las ingenio para evitar dar más información sobre su poder y su mundo, dar conocimiento a tus posibles enemigos antes de saber sus verdaderas intensiones no era la mejor opción, eso fue enseñado muy bien por su mentor.

La anciana se quedo pensando en lo que dijo, ella conocía a rob y quedo sorprendida que él se había encontrado encarcelado en la torre del cielo, pero a pesar de que no lo admitiera se encontraba feliz que su compañero de equipo pudo escapar sano y salvo.

"y luego está este niño…" pensó al mirar como el demi sayajin seguía contando su relato, ella lo había visto en medio del bosque a causa de que se encontraba buscando algún indicio de lo que había ocasionado ese temblor hace 6 horas.

Ella sabía que eso no era algo natural, se sentía como si algo era el causante de tal cosa, pero lo que nunca se imagino que en lugar de la causa del temblor se encontraría a un niño de no más de 12 años con heridas de todo tipo.

"_podría él haber tenido algo que ver con el temblor?_" se pregunto en duda mientras contemplaba esta posibilidad, eso era algo que no muchas personas podrían hacer pero era posible.

"…y así fue como me desperté aquí" termino de contarle a la anciana sobre lo que le había sucedido.

"así que dime, eres de edolas?" le pregunto con interés al recordar que no era de este mundo, ella estaba muy intrigada sobre esta posibilidad, después ella no pertenecía a este mundo.

"edolas?..." pregunto confundido el pelinegro, "no, yo no soy de allí soy de la tierra" le dijo mientras la miraba con incertidumbre.

La anciana suspiro con decepción al no haber obtenido un si en respuesta, ella le gustaba heartland pero eso no quería decir que se sintiera nostalgia al recordar donde pertenecía.

"cuál es tu nombre?" le pregunto mientras lo miraba, ahora que lo recordaba ellos no se habían presentado adecuadamente.

"mi nombre es Son Gohan un gusto conocerla…" se presento al hacer una pequeña reverencia pero esto solo ocasiono que sintiera el dolor en sus costillas, "ghrr" gruño en el dolor al sentir sus costillas aun rotas.

"mi nombre es porlyusica y tú debes de dejar de moverte" se presento y después le regaño mientras se acercaba a él con un vaso de cristal que contenía un liquido verdoso y espeso, "tomate esto" le ordeno al darle el vaso y regresar a la cocina.

El pelinegro se quedo mirando el vaso en la confusión, y si era veneno?, y si tenía algún somnífero que lo dormiría para que la anciana hiciera cosas malas con él?, él tenía que estar seguro antes de tomar este liquido.

Usando sus sentidos ki pudo notar que de hecho esta anciana irradiaba una energía muy extraña pero pudo descubrir que de hecho ella no tenía malas intenciones.

"_quizás sea como vegeta…_" pensó al tomar un trago del liquido, "¡waaa!, que es eso" dijo con asco al sacar su lengua, este liquido tenía una muy mal sabor.

"deja de quejarte y termínatelo…" le dijo sin siquiera voltearse a verlo, "eso te ayudara a sanar tus heridas" continuo con fastidio, ella había olvidado que tan molesto podrían ser los humanos.

Gohan no respondió y se tomo todo el contenido de un trago, había algo en esta señora que le daba mucho miedo.

Nadie dijo nada más y la pequeña habitación se quedo en silencio, el pelinegro estaba agradecido por eso, él no quería hacer enojar a esta anciana y ser testigo de su furia de primera mano.

Porlyusica también estaba agradecida que este mocoso no la molestaba, ya era más que suficiente que lo trajo aquí y lo curo como para soportar los lloriqueos y berrinches de este niño.

"ella _da miedo, pero es una buena persona_" pensó al mirarla de reojo, estaba seguro de que ella no tenía malas intenciones y eso lo alivio en gran medida, él no quería entrar en una pelea y menos en estos momentos.

"y cuando te vas a ir?" pregunto la anciana sin voltear a ver al demi sayajin.

"qué?" dijo confundido el pelinegro al ser tomado por sorpresa por la repentina pregunta.

"y cuando te vas a ir?" le repitió con fastidio, ella no quería tener a un niño todo el tiempo en su casa.

Gohan se rasco la cabeza en vergüenza, él estaba sorprendido por la frialdad de la anciana y un poco avergonzado por haberle causado muchos problemas.

"bueno, si quiere me puedo ir ya" dijo al bajar la cabeza y tratar de salir de la cama.

Él estaba un poco deprimido por que lo habían corrido tan fríamente, sabía que solo molestaba a la señora y si ese era el caso tendría que valérselas por su cuenta con todas estas lesiones.

La anciana suspiro en derrota, ella había sido muy cruel con el niño pero eso fue porque los humanos no le gustaban, pero tendría que hacer una excepción con este niño quien se encontraba en mal estado y había perdido todo en un instante, por lo menos hasta que se curara.

"te puedes quedar pero no me molestes" le dijo antes de que el demi sayajin se levantara.

"enserio?" pregunto gohan con grandes ojos mientras la miraba con esperanza.

"que te dije?" le regaño mientras una marca aparecía en su cabeza y lo miraba con enojo.

"perdóname" se disculpo el chico al bajar la cabeza, aunque estaba feliz de que ella lo había aceptado porque siéndose sincero él no podría sobrevivir por su cuenta en un mundo que no conocía y mucho menos con lesiones de gran importancia.

Porlyusica suspiro al ver al niño delante de ella, estaba segura que se arrepentiría de dejarlo quedarse pero ya no había vuelta atrás, solo esperaba que este niño no fuera tan molesto como un anciano de muy corta estatura.

**Un mes después.**

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana cerrada de la habitación, en ella se podía ver una figura dormir en la cama mientras que la otra se encontraba en el suelo y a un lado de la cama.

"hmmmm…" bostezo el pelinegro mientras estiraba sus brazos y se incorporaba en una posición sentada, estaba agradecido que sus heridas habían sanado al cien por ciento.

El demi sayajin miro a su alrededor contemplado todo lo que había vivido en todo ese mes con la anciana que dormía a su lado y en la cama.

"_jejeje, aun recuerdo como me golpeo fuera de la cama cuando mis heridas habían sanado un poco_" pensó con diversión al mirarla con una sonrisa, él estaba agradecido que ella lo había dejado quedarse por más tiempo.

Ni gohan ni porlyusica se imaginaron que él demi sayajin se quedaría mucho más tiempo de lo previsto, pero no les importo porque tenían a alguien con quien platicar y conversar sobre cosas tribales.

La anciana se sorprendió al descubrir que el niño tenía un cerebro y muy buenos modales, ¡diablos!, ella no conocía a personas con modales como los de gohan y por eso el motivo del porque no le importo que se quedara más tiempo, sus modales para hablar, para poner atención entre otros era algo que sorprendió a ella, un chico con tales talentos no se encontraba tan fácilmente en estos tiempo y menos si ese chico era de tan solo 12 años, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su apetito, cuando ella presencio esa escena vomito en el asco y lo pateo fuera de su casa alegando que para la otra se buscara su propio alimento.

Gohan en cambio se fue encariñando con la anciana, ella había puesto la suficiente confianza en él que le conto sobre su verdadero mundo y como decidió quedarse aquí en heartland, también le conto sobre la alianza en la que se había unido, esto solo recordó a gohan que le había hecho una promesa a erza pero él no podía cumplir esa promesa todavía, después de todo aun no conocía mucho sobre heartland o para el caso en donde se encontraba fiore.

"pero eso tiene que cambiar" murmuro al mirar la ventana y al cielo con determinación, estaba agradecido todo lo que ella había hecho por él y buscaría una manera de pagarle pero tenía que salir de aquí y explorar este mundo.

"así que piensas salir?" le pregunto porlyusica quien se había despertado y vio como el niño miraba por la ventana en la distancia.

Ella recordaba como gohan le contaba sobre que quería conocer más sobre este mundo.

"si…" respondió el chico con voz lejana al mirar por la ventana, "hay muchas cosas que no conozco de este mundo y quisiera descubrirlas" continuo al sentir como su corazón latía en la emoción.

El pelinegro no sabía porque le latía así, quizás era su sangre sayajin que le gritaba por nuevas aventuras o quizás era solo por curiosidad, él no lo sabía pero lo que si sabía era que tenía que salir de aquí y explorar este mundo.

"estas seguro?..." le pregunto la anciana al incorporarse de la cama caminar a lado del demi sayajin, "puede que tus heridas físicas hallan sanado pero no puedo decir lo mismo de las emocionales" le recordó sobre ese detalle.

Ella sabia eso gracias a que en el transcurso de ese mes, el niño le había contado toda su vida alegando que era lo menos que podía hacer ya que ella lo había sanado y le permitió quedarse en su casa para que curaran sus heridas.

"puede que tengas razón…" admitió al bajar la cabeza, él aun no superaba su perdida y aun se culpaba por ello, aunque ese detalle se lo oculto a la anciana, "pero no creo que si me quedo podre sanarlas" continuo al levantar la vista, era cierto él podría estar feliz aquí pero eso no quitaría ese dolor que sentía por los perdidas de sus amigos y familia.

"te entiendo…" murmuro porlyusica pero con una sonrisa, ella estaba feliz que gohan se había dado cuenta sobre esto, si bien a ella no le importaba que se quedara, el chico tenía que salir y vivir la vida, "_al igual que lo hice yo_" pensó mientras lo miraba con algo de orgullo.

Se quedaron en silencio al no saber que mas decir, ellos no se habían dado cuenta pero se habían encariñado al pasar tanto tiempo juntos, él como el demi sayajin termino aquí se parecía en algo a como ella había terminado en hertland y fue esa similitud que los impulso a tomar cariño del uno al otro.

**Roaghhhhh…** se escucho un ruido monstruoso, un ruido que gohan y porlyusica conocían bastante bien, ese ruido que advertía la pronta aniquilación de cualquier tipo de alimento que se le pusiera enfrente.

"pero algo de comer estaría muy bien antes de irme, jejeje…" dijo el pelinegro al rascarse la cabeza en la vergüenza.

La anciana no respondió y en cambio se quedo en silencio, confundido el pelinegro por esto miro a ella solo para descubrir que una marca apareció a un lado de su cabeza mientras que su rostro era escondido por la oscuridad.

"quieres comer he?..." pregunto escalofriantemente la anciana al demi sayajin quien solo pudo tragar en el nerviosismo, "no te preocupes, yo me encargare de darte comida antes de que te vayas" continuo al sacar una escoba de la nada y levantarla amenazadoramente.

"_mierda_" pensó el pelinegro al mirar a porlyusica con su escoba en mano.

**-o-**

**En un pueblo a las afuera de Magnolia.**

En una residencia de aspecto rustico se encontraba tres personas, una era un sujeto a mediado de los 40, él llevaba una túnica de color blanco junto con unos pantalones marrones sueltos, la otra figura parecía ser un anciano en sus últimos tiempos.

Él se encontraba en una cama con una sabana encima de él lo cual no dejaba ver su atuendo, a su lado se encontraba una niña de pelo rojizo de no más de 11 años, llevaba una camiseta blanca abotonada junto con unos pantalones azules, ella parecía estar llorando al enterrar su cabeza en las sabanas de la cama.

"erza…" dijo el viejo en la cama con voz muy débil, "no llores" continúo al usar su áspera mano para acariciar la cabeza de la niña de pelo rojo.

"p-pero abuelo-o r-rob…" dijo entre sollozos la niña al levantar la vista y mirarlo con lagrimas en sus ojos, "e-estas muriendo" termino con gran dificultar al no querer decir esa palabra, ella no lo quería creer pero aquí estaba alado de su abuelo y verlo como la vida lo dejaba.

"erza, la muerte es algo de la vida…" comenzó el anciano al limpiar sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano, "todos nacen, crecen, se reproducen y después mueren" le dijo sabiamente mientras le sonreía.

"p-pero no quiero que te-e mueras" le dijo la niña al mirarlo borroso a causa de las constantes lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

"no se puede hacer nada, a mi ya no me queda tiempo…" comento en un suspiro, él no quería dejar a ella por su cuenta pero sabía que este día llegaría, "pero tú tienes mucho que vivir aun" continuo con una sonrisa mientras la miraba.

"¡no!, yo no quiero que te mueras…" grito con desesperación al escucharlo, ella no quería perder a su abuelo ya era más que suficiente que no pudo encontrar a su hermano menor y a sus amigos, ella no quería perder a otra persona, "si encuentro a gohan, él te puede sanar como lo hizo en la torre y…" le dijo su idea al anciano con desesperación mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Ella le había estado insistiendo que ella iría en busca de gohan para que lo sanara como aquella vez, pero el anciano se negó diciéndole que era inútil y que no creía que el demi sayajin pudiera curar su enfermedad.

"erza, ya te lo dije…" dijo el anciano al hacer una pausa a causa de una pequeña tos que salió de su garganta, "dudo mucho que gohan me pueda curar" continuo al mirarla con simpatía.

"pero…" comenzó la niña antes de ser cortada por el anciano.

"además, ya no me queda mucho tiempo y dudo que gohan llegue antes de que muera" agrego mientras sonreía tristemente, él quería vivir pero sabía que su tiempo había llegado y él no era nadie para desafiar a la muerte.

Erza cayó de rodillas al darse cuenta de esto, ella lo sabia pero al ser escuchado por rob solo le ocasiono que se diera cuenta que era inútil, ella solo quería algo a que aferrarse en la esperanza y eso era la única opción pero ahora que miraba a su abuelo en la cama y con poco tiempo antes de que muriera, tenía que aceptarlo y tragarse su esperanza.

El anciano y el doctor vieron como la niña lloraba en el suelo y les rompió el corazón, pero no podían hacer nada ni el médico ni el mismo rob podían cambiar su muerte.

"erza, quiero que me prometas algo" tomo la palabra el anciano al no querer verla llorar nunca más.

La niña no respondió pero en cambio levanto su mirada del suelo a rob.

"prométeme que cuidaras muy bien de fairy tail" le dijo con una sonrisa al verla en el suelo, él sabía que ella estaba muy emocionada por unirse a fairy tail ahora que sus magia había sido liberada junto con el hecho de que el demi sayajin y ella se habían hecho una promesa que el anciano estaba seguro que no olvidaran.

Erza solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras usaba sus manos para limpiarse esas lagrimas de sus ojos, ella recordaba que se uniría a fairy tail y su promesa con gohan.

"te has convierto en toda una señorita erza…" dijo con voz pesada al sentir como su vida era drenada de su ser, "_gohan, por favor cuida de ella_" pensó antes de caer en una oscuridad infinita.

"¡abuelo!..." fue lo último que escucho antes de dejar este mundo.

**-o-**

**Con Gohan.**

Gohan volaba por los altos cielos de fiore mientras miraba debajo de él en busca de algún pueblo, ciudad o cualquier otra cosa, hace dos hora que había dejado la casa de porlyusica sin siquiera haber comido algo, ella lo había sacado a escobazos de su hogar mientras le gritaba maldiciones.

**Roaghhhhh… **se quejo su estomago por quinta vez en el día, él estaba muy hambriento ya que no comió nada.

"_tengo que conseguir algo de comer si quiero seguir volando_" pensó débilmente al sentirse drenado de su energía por culpa de su apetito.

Él al ser un medio sayajin tenia que comer grandes cantidades de alimento para poder funcionar todo el día con normalidad.

Siguió volando antes de poder captar un pequeño lago con su visión periférica y después descender a él, de seguro allí se podría encontrar peses para saciar su apetito y así continuar con su viaje alrededor de este mundo.

"este parece un buen lugar" dijo feliz de haber encontrado un buen lugar para conseguir comida.

Él se comenzó a quitar su gi que se encontraba en buen estado, al parecer porlyusica fue lo suficiente amable para arreglar el gi de gohan mientras dormía.

Gohan estaba curioso al despertarse y ver su gi naranja completamente restaurado, pero su duda fue respondida al ver a una anciana de pelo rosa en una de sus pequeñas sillas mientras su cabeza descansaba en la mesa de madera.

"_ella hizo mucho por mi…_" pensó al quitarse los zapatos junto con sus calcetines, "_tendré que pagarle de alguna manera_" se recordó mientras desenrollaba el listón azul de si cintura y dejaba que sus pantalones cayeran en el suelo.

Camino al lago y miro cada detalle de ella, era un lugar un poco escondido pero no descartaba que fuera hermoso.

Había una piedra de gran tamaño en medio del lago mientras era rodeada por otras más pequeñas, cercas de la orilla no había ni una y en cambio solo se podía ver el agua cristalina que brillaba a causa del sol.

Sin perder más tiempo camino al lago y se hundió en ella de un solo golpe, el agua estaba tibia ya que los rayos del sol la golpeaban y hacían que el agua se calentara a una temperatura agradable.

Se sumergió mas para poder dar un vistazo dentro del agua solo para ver muchos peces de diferentes tamaños y colores, él se sorprendió por la variedad de peses que había en el lago, cuando pescaba en su mundo solo se encontraba con pocos pescados de diferentes tipo de especies.

"_aunque en casa los peses eran más grandes_" pensó con tristeza pero rápidamente se sacudió esos pensamientos ya que no era un buen momento para ponerse a pensar en eso.

Él nado hasta el medio del lago y después quedarse quieto a la espera de un pez que pasara cercas de él, normalmente podría haberlo perseguido pero se encontraba muy débil por aun no haber comido y no tenía las energías necesarias para atraparlos de ese modo.

Cuando un pez de escamas naranjas y ojos muy grandes paso cercas de él, solo extendió su mano al usar su súper velocidad para atraparlo, él pez lucho al aletearse en los brazos del chico de 12 años con la esperanza de salir de sus garras pero el niño parecía tener fuerza inimaginable y no tuvo más remedio que detenerse.

"_ya tengo uno_" pensó en la alegría porque había atrapado un pez de considerable tamaño.

Sabiendo que le quedaba muy poca respiración, subió a la superficie para inhalar el aire que sus pulmones ocupaban, él podría ser un ser poderoso procedente de una raza de guerreros casi extinta, pero eso no quería decir que fuer inmortal y mucho menos sobrevivir sin oxigeno.

Gohan regreso a la orilla con el pez que aleteaba de vez en cuando en un vano intento de escapar, a sabiendas de que el pez aun se encontraba con vida utilizo su mano para matarlo ya que no le gustaba verlo sufrir.

"bien ahora algo en donde lo pueda cocinar" murmuro al voltear en todas direcciones, él podría haberlo quemado con su ki pero y si usaba más energía?, que pasa si quemaba al pez en cenizas?, definitivamente eso era algo que el demi sayajin no quería.

El pelinegro noto una pila de rocas acomodadas en una ``U´´ lo cual era perfecto para prender una pequeña fogata.

"ahora la madera" continuo al mirar a los arboles y caminar a ellos.

La madera de estos árboles parecían estar perfectos para prender el fuego y sin perder tiempo pateo uno de ellos ocasionando que se sacudiera violentamente y callera encima de él.

Pero eso era lo que el demi sayajin esperaba, usando su brazo izquierdo golpeo al árbol en varias ocasiones y por ultimo darle un golpe fuerte en medio de él causando que múltiples pedazos pequeños de madera tomaran el lugar del gran arbolo.

Recogió alguno de los pedazo de madera ya que no necesitaba muchos y después caminar al lugar de las rocas para poner los trozos en medio de la piedras, después de haber acomodado cada trozo levanto su mano apuntando a la madera y después soltar una esfera de ki en ellas causando que se quemaran al contacto y un constante fuego surgiera de ellas.

"este pez me servirá para mantenerme lleno por un rato" comento a sí mismo al poner el pez en un palo y encima de la fogata que había creado.

Espero por unos minutos antes de captar el olor de que el pez se había echo antes de agarrar el palo con su mano izquierda y comenzar a comer el pescado rostizado a la perfecciones.

Estaba agradecido de que tenía conocimientos sobre como cocinar un pez en una fogata improvisada ya que si no la tuviera estaría en muy grandes problemas.

Comió por un tiempo ya que el pez era lo suficientemente grande para llenarlo por el momento, aunque se recordó que tendría que buscar más comida antes del anochecer.

"bien es hora de marchar" murmuro mientras se levantaba de su posición sentada y miraba al cielo, él se había dado el tiempo para que la comida se digerida antes de ponerse en marcha ya que no quería tener algún dolor al volar con el estomago lleno.

Recogió su gi y se lo puso ya que su cuerpo había secado en el transcurso de lo que duro su comida y el tiempo que le había dado para que se digiriera.

El demi sayajin se levanto del suelo y después ser cubierto por un aura de color azul antes de despegar a gran velocidad a su próxima parada en este mundo.

Gohan voló por un largo tiempo sobre las montañas y bosque que se encontraban a la vista, él no había avisto ningún signo de civilización en todo su vuelo, confundido por esto decidió extender sus sentidos para percibir la energía.

"puedo sentir un pueblo a unos cuantos kilómetros a mi derecha…" murmuro al voltear a su derecho antes de detenerse, "_creo que hare una pequeña parada allí antes de continuar volando_" pensó mientras aceleraba en esa dirección.

Él voló por unos momentos antes de poder ver pueblo, él dedujo eso ya que no era de gran tamaño para considerarlo una ciudad según su vista de lo que era una ciudad.

"bien, ahora tengo que aterrizar para que nadie me vea" se dijo al descender en los arboles a las afueras del pueblo pero a una corta distancia, él no quería tener que caminar por un largo tiempo.

Él camino hasta la entrada del pueblo y pudo notar un largo camino que seguía derecho con muchas casas, edificios de madera entro otros a cada lado de ella, también pudo ver a un montón de gente que se reunía en esa calle para comprar cualquier tipo de suministros.

"para ser un pequeño pueblo es muy activo" murmuro al entrar y caminar por el sendero de tierra.

Mientras caminaba pudo ver los diferentes puestos de comida, restaurantes, tienda de baratijas, etc., él estaba muy impresionado sobre el pueblo, a pesar de ser muy pequeño era muy bonito y los habitantes parecían estar muy felices mientras hacían sus compras o simplemente pasaban por la calle principal.

"_será mejor que pregunte donde me encuentro_" pensó al recordar que no sabía en donde se encontraba.

Camino hacia una señora joven que pasaba caminando por la calle sin ninguna preocupación de la vida.

"disculpe señora…" dijo gohan para llamar su atención lo cual tuvo éxito, "perdone si la moleste, pero me podría decir donde me encuentro?" le pregunto al haber hecho una reverencia y mirarla nuevamente.

"por supuesto joven…" comenzó la señora educadamente y un poco sorprendida por los modales el niño, "usted se encuentra en shirotsume town" le dijo con una sonrisa al mirarlo.

"se lo agradezco mucho" le agradeció el pelinegro a la señora con una reverencia y después marcharse.

Definitivamente shirotsume no era un nombre común en su mundo, pero al parecer aquí sí lo era o eso pensaba.

Él continuo caminando por el sendero mientras admiraba cada detalle del pueblo, le parecía un muy bonito lugar pero estaba algo confundido sobre el porqué construiría este pueblo en línea recta en lugar de expandir las casas en forma circular.

Siguió caminando pero se detuvo al ver a un grupo de sujetos con una armadura de cuero junto con una camiseta negra debajo de ellas, salían de un edificio que el demi sayajin suponía era un bar por el letrero que colgaba enfrente de él.

Los sujetos estaban riendo como locos mientras uno de ellos que parecía ser el líder del grupo tenía una pequeña bolsa marrón en sus manos mientras la tiraba al cielo y la volvía a atrapar en repetidas ocasiones.

"_ellos no son buenas personas_" pensó al seguir caminando, él había escaneado sus energías y se dio cuenta que solo era simples humanos pero irradiaban odio y arrogancia, algo que al demi sayajin no le gustaba.

Tratando de ignorar a los sujetos decidió hacerse un lado y seguir con su camino pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz enojada.

"¡ustedes idiotas regresen eso!" dijo una niña de aproximadamente la misma edad de el demi sayajin.

Ella tenía el pelo marrón atado en una cola de caballo y sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello, llevaba puesto una camiseta de color gris oscuro y un delantal blanco que el demi sayajin supuso era la de una mesera, ella también llevaba pantalones azules con su zapatos del mismo color de su camiseta.

Gohan vio con interés como la chica se paro valientemente enfrente de los tipos mientras los señalaba amenazadoramente.

"mira que tenemos aquí, una pequeña heroína" dijo burlonamente el líder al caminar a la niña delante de él.

Sus compañeros solo rieron en voz alta lo que ocasiono que todas las personas miraran en la dirección del escándalo pero al ver a todos esos sujetos decidieron seguir caminando como si ellos no habían visto nada.

"_que les pasa a estas personas?_" se pregunto mentalmente el demi sayajin al ver a las personas alejarse del lugar lo más rápido posible.

No entendía el porqué estas personas simplemente se alejaron de la escena, él podía sentir el miedo que irradiaban toda la gente al ver al grupo de los sujetos, quizás estos tipos habían hecho algo malo al pueblo y por eso le tenían tanto miedo.

"¡suéltame, estúpido ladrón!" su atención fue traída de vuelta a la chica al escucharla gritar solo para verla patalear mientras que el líder del grupo la sostenía de su camiseta mediante el uso de su brazo derecho.

"jajajajaja…" rio el sujeto acompañado de sus compañeros al ver a la niña patalear, "ahora no eres tan valiente he?" le pregunto al poner su cara cercas de ella con una enorme sonrisa.

"me dan asco las personas como tú" le dijo antes de escupirle en la cara y ocasionar que el sujeto la soltara para limpiarse la cara de la saliva de la niña.

"tu pequeña mocosa…" dijo el tipo al sacar una espada de su cinturón, "eso que hiciste fue un grave error" continuo al acercarse a la niña con enojo mientras blandía su espada al aire.

La niña de pelo marrón se quedo asustada al ver la espada, ella se había buscado esto y ahora tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias.

"¡ustedes!…" grito una voz joven pero potente lo cual provoco que todos miraran al dueño de la voz, "déjenla en paz" dijo gohan al mirarlos con sus ojos entrecerrados, a él no le gustaba la gente que se aprovechaba de los débiles.

La niña al ver al demi sayajin quedo confundida pero luego sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa, ella no entendía porque este niño la estaba tratando de ayudar después de todo no lo conocía.

El líder del grupo en cambio miro al niño con diversión, al parecer no solo esta patética niña se le había revelado si no también este chiquillo insolente que no tenía ni idea de lo que se había metido, pero él se encargaría de darle una lección a este niño y a esa chiquilla que le escupió en su hermosa cara. [Claro campeón.]

"y si no lo hago qué?" le pregunto con una sonrisa divertida al verlo acercarse a ellos.

"yo me encargare que la dejen en paz" contesto a la pregunta del tipo con el ceño fruncido al mirar a todos los bandidos.

Esto solo ocasiono que ellos soltaran una carcajada al escuchar al niño, definitivamente este muchacho era la persona más tonta que habían conocido y valla que conocían a personas cómicas en toda su vida como delincuentes.

"_chico tonto, solo ocasionara que lo maten_" pensó la niña al escuchar todo lo que dijo, pero ella no estaba en posición para decir eso ya que ella misma se había metido en esta situación.

"solo les advertiré una solo vez…" tomo nuevamente la palabra el pelinegro al verlos con determinación, "dejen este lugar y nunca vuelvan" les advirtió sin dejar que sus ojos parpadearan en ningún momento.

Los sujetos dejaron de reír y miraron en completo silencio al niño, este chiquillo podía ser divertido pero sus bromas se estaba pasando de la raya y eso no era algo que a ellos les gustara.

"bien niño, tu lo pediste" dijo el líder al hacer una señal con su dedos para que atacaran al demi sayajin.

Dos tipos de muy mal aspecto se acercaron al pelinegro mientras sacaban sus espadas y las ondeaban de un lado para el otro amenazadoramente.

"porque no te vas a llorar con tu mamá?" dijo uno de los tipos burlonamente al caminar hacia él.

"si, de seguro le puedes contar a ella lo malo que fuimos con usted" agrego otro con el mismo tono de voz.

Esto solo golpeo a gohan internamente, si bien no se burlaban de su madre si no de él, escuchar la mención de su familia abrió una pequeña herida y si bien algo que le enseño vegeta cuando visitaba la corporación capsula, era dejar liberar ese dolor mediante una buena paliza a quien se encontrase frente a ti.

La niña miro con horror como los tipos se acercaban al niño, ella sabía que el muchacho era estúpido pero eso no quería decir que lo quería ver muerto, después de todo solo intento ayudarla y ahora tendría que pagar por su culpa.

Estaba a punto de gritar que se detuvieran pero no alcanzo ya que los sujetos dejaron caer su espada al chico enfrente de ella con gran fuerza.

"no debieron haber dicho eso" murmuro el pelinegro sin levantar la vista a las espadas que caían a su cabeza.

El filo del metal de las armas entraron en contacto con el cráneo del demi sayajin y después atravesarlo en línea recta de la cabeza hasta su estomago.

Los dos sujetos se quedaron un poco confundidos ya que nunca sintieron una restricción del cráneo del chico o para el caso su carne, fue como atravesar el aire mismo con bastante facilidad, quizás habían puesto demasiada fuerza en sus ataque.

El líder del grupo vio con una sonrisa sádica la escena, pero su expresión cambio a la completa confusión al ver que ningún signo de sangre salía del chico y después que el cuerpo del muchacho comenzara a hacerse borroso.

"qué?..." se pregunto en voz alta mientras veía como el cuerpo del niño desaparecía, "pero qué demonios?" pregunto en la confusión al ya no ver ninguna señal del muchacho.

"¡aquí arriba!" vino un grito arriba de ellos y provocar que todos miraran hacia ella solo para descubrir a un gohan completamente sano y salvo que descendía al suelo con sus dos puños extendidos.

Los dos sujetos miraron arriba de ellos solo para sentir como algo conectaba en sus rostros seguido de un tremendo dolor y después ocasionara que todo fuera negro en cuestión de milisegundos.

"alguien más?" pregunto el demi sayajin al aterrizar en medio de los dos sujetos noqueados debajo de él.

La niña miro con total fascinación lo que había hecho el pelinegro, ella estaba asombrada por esto y un poco confundida al ver a este chico de quizás un año mayor que ella noquear a dos sujetos con un solo golpe.

"¡maldito niño!..." gruño el líder con enojo dirigido al demi sayajin, "¡mátenlo!" les ordeno a sus secuaces mientras apuntaba al niño enfrente de él.

Todos los bandidos comenzaron a cobrar a gohan con sus espadas, martillos, lanzas o cualquier otro tipo de armas que tenían mientras las levantaban en el aire, ellos eran una muy respetada organización de bandidos y sus planes no serian destruidos por un simpe niño ni más ni menos.

Gohan se quedo en calma al verlos alejar, él podría noquearlos con sus puños pero eso le llevaría un poco más de tiempo ya que eran una gran masa de sujetos, levanto su brazo derecho y prepararse para expulsar algo de su energía.

"_usare la suficiente fuerza para noquearlos…_" pensó al mirar cómo se acercaban a él, "_solo espero que no esto no haga mucho daño al pueblo_" continuo mientras esperaba que los tipos estuvieran a una buena distancia antes de dejar que su poder dará riendas sueltas a estos bandidos.

Ellos se acercaron mas y mas al pelinegro y cuanto estaban a una distancia considerable, él demi sayajin solo una ráfaga de viento mientras soltaba un grito poderoso.

"¡haaaaaa!" dejo escapar un grito de batalla al inclinar un poco su mano hacia delante y ocasionar que una tremenda ráfaga de viento saliera disparada de sus manos.

Esto ocasiono que los bandidos fueran golpeados muy duro por las ráfagas y por estar tan cercas del demi sayajin el golpe que recibieron podría compararse a un golpe muy duro con el puño.

La ráfaga de viento no solo hizo eso si no que también los mando a bolar y estrellarse con un muro de piedra lo que les ocasiono otro tremendo dolor y cayeran inconscientes en cuestión de segundos, antes de sentir como sillas, masetas entro otras cosas se estrellaran en el muro junto a ellos.

"_p-pero qué demonios-s?..._" pensó en el terror el líder al ver a sus secuaces en el muro y completamente noqueados, "_n-nunca me espere que este n-niño fuera capaz de usar la magia_" continuo ya que en este pueblo no era común ver a un mago caminar por las calles.

"sigues tu" dijo la voz de gohan detrás de él lo que ocasiono que chillara en la sorpresa y se diera vuelta rápidamente.

"t-te juro q-que ya no volveré a este-e pueblo" le dijo con total miedo al verlo tan cercas de él mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas y se inclinaba para que lo perdonara.

Gohan solo pudo suspirar en la decepción, él se había emocionado tanto que esperaba que el líder por lo menos le diera un poco de batalla. [Lo cual no es posible. XD]

"bien…" dijo con decepción pero aun con voz grave, "toma a tus amigos y sal de aquí" continuo al señalar la salida del pueblo mientras lo miraba intensamente.

El sujeto no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces, usando una carreta que se encontraba vacía, echo a todos sus compañeros en ella y se marcho lo más rápido posible para no experimentar la ira del niño al igual que sus subordinados.

"je, que tipo tan mas divertido" comento con diversión al ver como batallaba cómicamente al tratar de empujar la carreta con sus amigos inconscientes en ella.

Estaba a punto de hacer otro comentario pero se detuvo al sentir dos pequeños brazos que lo rodeaban y después sentir como la parte posterior de su gi conseguía mojado a cada segundo.

"m-muchas gracias" dijo la niña de pelo marrón mientras abrazaba al demi sayajin por detrás y enterraba su cara en su espalda al dejar caer sus lagrimas de felicidad.

Gohan solo pudo quedarse donde estaba a causa de que la chica no lo dejaba de abrazar su espalda, a él no le molestaba pero le resultaba incomodo al estar en esa posición y escuchar como la niña sollozaba detrás de él.

"oye no tienes nada que agradecerme…" le dijo con una sonrisa de espaldas a ella y escuchar como dejaba de llorar, "pero si no te molesta, me podrías soltar" continuo con vergüenza mientras sonreía tintamente.

"c-claro" respondió rápidamente la chica al soltar al demi sayajin y limpiarse las lagrimas de sus ojos.

"gracias yo…" comenzó el pelinegro pero se detuvo nuevamente al escuchar gritos de felicidad junto con múltiples pisadas que se acercaban a él.

Él se volteo a la fuente del ruido solo para descubrir una turba de gente del pueblo que se acercaba a ellos con caras de completa felicidad en sus rostros.

"¡por fin somos libres!" dijo una voz en la multitud.

"¡será u mago de viento?!" pregunto otro.

"¡a que gremio creen que pertenece!?" esta vez pregunto otro.

Esas y muchas más cosas se escucharon de la multitud al acercarse al demi sayajin y a la niña quienes permanecían un poco desconcertados sobre el asunto.

**Tiempo después.**

Gohan se encontraba devorando todo tipo de alimento enfrente de él, al parecer los ciudadanos solo querían agradecerle por haberlos librado de esos bandidos que venían a su pueblo cada semana para cobrarles dinero alegando que si no pagaban los matarían o destruirían sus pertenencias.

Y por eso él como el demi sayajin termino aquí enfrente de un gran banquete que se encontraba en una mesa de largo tamaño y en el restaurante más prestigioso de todo el pueblo.

"nunca había visto a una persona comer tanta comida" comento un anciano de avanzada edad, él parecía llevar un atuendo de chef junto con una placa que señalaba que él era el dueño del restaurante.

"y yo nunca había visto la cosa más asquerosa del mundo" agrego la niña de pelo marrón con disgusto al presenciar esto.

"wow…" soltó un supero satisfecho el pelinegro al terminar su ultimo plato, "esta comida es tan deliciosa" dijo al sobarse su estomago con deleite.

Todos los presentes solo podían mirar con una gota de sudor que bajaba por su cuello al escucharlo, ellos se hicieron una nota mental para no compensar con comida a sus salvadores la siguiente vez.

"este chico es real?" pregunto uno de los presentes en total asombro.

"al parecer si" respondió otro sin apartar la vista del demi sayajin.

Gohan era ajeno a todos los murmullos, él solo estaba feliz de que pudo haber comido algo tan delicioso como esta comida y gratis para su deleite.

"así, que dime gohan…" comenzó el anciano al recordar el nombre que les había dado el chico antes de que empezara a devorar su comida, "de que gremio eres?" le pregunto al mirarlo detenidamente.

"gremio?" pregunto confundido el demi sayajin, estaba seguro que había escuchado esa palabra antes pero no lo recordaba con claridad.

"si, ya sabes una alianza" dijo la chica de pelo marrón la cual su verdadero nombre era silvia.

"hooo, te refieres a eso…" dijo el pelinegro al darse cuenta de lo que se refería, "yo no pertenezco a ningún gremio" admitió a los presentes mientras miraba a todos ellos.

"pero cómo?" dijo uno de ellos en total sorpresa.

"entones porque nos salvaste?" pregunto otro pero este con calma al querer saber su respuesta.

El pelinegro se rasco la cabeza en la vergüenza de lo que iba a decir, pero sabía que era la verdad y tenía que ser honesto con ellos.

"la verdad es que yo no vine aquí a salvarlos…" comenzó a rascarse la cabeza al estilo Son, "yo solo estaba de paso por aquí" continúo mientras sonreía tontamente a las personas que lo miraban con incredulidad.

"p-pero entones porque nos ayudaste?" pregunto esta vez una mujer al demi sayajin.

"bueno, yo solo pasaba por aquí cuando vi a esos tipos tratar de golpearla…" le respondió al señalar con su dedo a silvia quien solo pudo sonrojarse en la vergüenza, "yo no podía dejar que ellos la lastimaran y por eso tuve que intervenir" continuo con algo de pena.

"y porque los corriste?" le pregunto el dueño del restaurante con intriga.

"bueno yo solo los corrí para que no hicieran más daño a ella" le dijo al volver a apuntar a la niña de pelo marrón la cuan no tuvo más remedio que sonrojarse nuevamente al ser el centro de atención.

Las personas solo podían mirar con incredulidad a este niño, él no era parte de un gremio y aun así se tomo la molestia de sacar a esos bandidos del pueblo sin siquiera saber sobre los verdaderos crímenes de ellos.

"_que chico tan mas extraño_" fue lo que paso por la mente de todos los presentes mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por sus cuellos.

El día transcurrió sin ningún incidente, solo las constantes preguntas que el pueblo le hacía al demi sayajin sobre sus poderes, como que si era un mago de viento?, por parte de los adulto y el que se sentía poder usar magia?, por parte de los niños.

Actual mente él se encontraba en un departamento ya que uno de las personas se había tomado la molestia de darle una habitación para que pasara la noche, él trato de negarse pero el sujeto era demasiado persistente y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

"al sido un largo día pero es hora de dormir" murmuro al quitarse su camiseta naranja junto con su zapatos antes de meterse en la cama.

Goham miro al techo mientras contemplaba que hacer después de que se marchara de aquí, él no tenía pensado quedarse por mucho tiempo en cambio tenía pensado seguir con su exploración de herltand.

"solo el tiempo lo dirá" murmuro antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Se durmió pero no fue capaz de percibir la energía que se acercaba al pueblo, una energía que si bien era extraño, irradiaba puro poder puro y duro.

**-o-**

**A las afueras de Shirotsume Town.**

Un sujeto de aspecto rudo caminaba tranquilamente a la entrada del pueblo, él era un hombre alto, con pelo largo hasta los hombros de color naranja que se encontraba peinado hacia atrás y una barba sin afeitar.

Su atuendo consistía en una túnica de color de color marrón oscuro con tres placas de metal de cada da uno de sus hombres junto con una cuerda que era atada a la placa del medio y a la de su otro hombro y un cuello grande pero desgastado, solo se le podían ver las botas de color gris a causa de la gran túnica que llevaba en encima.

"por fin llegue" murmuro el sujeto al ver la entrada del pueblo.

Él había caminado desde magnolias hasta Shirotsume para realizar un trabajo de menor grado antes de continuar su viaje hacia el Mt. Hakobe para darle una paliza a algunos vulcans que aterrorizaban un pequeño pueblo cercano al monte.

"_pero yo me encargare de hacerlos entrar en razón_" pensó al seguir caminando, la misión consistía hacer que esas criaturas no causaran más daño al pueblo pero no matarlos.

Siguió caminando y después entro al pueblo, al estar dentro pudo ver que nadie se encontraba fuera ya que era de noche y parecía que todas las personas dormían en sus casas.

"_tengo que encontrar un departamento para pasar la noche antes de continuar con el encargo_" pensó al buscar un lugar para quedarse.

Busco por unos minutos antes de detenerse en un edificio con un gran letrero afuera de él que decía ``Hotel´´ con letras grandes.

"perfecto" murmuro al entrar por la puerta de madera solo para ver a un tipo que dormía detrás de una barra de piedra.

Él parecía estar roncando y ni siquiera se dio cuenta del nuevo inquilino cuando entro.

"disculpe…" intento llamar el tipo de pelo naranja pero no tuvo respuesta de la otra persona, "quiero una habitación" continuo al extender su mano a la persona durmiendo.

El sujeto quedo confundido porque no le respondía y después de un tiempo de esperar allí parado, decidió buscar una habitación por su propia cuenta.

"que tipo más grosero" dijo en voz alta el sujeto de pelo naranja al caminar por los pasillos en busca de un departamento vacio.

Camino por un tiempo antes de detenerse en una puerta con una placa de metal que tenia ``2D´´ escrito en ella antes de caminar a la puerta cerrada, uno pensaría que sacaría una llave o algo pero al no tener solo tuvo que caminar hacia ella y ocasionar que la puerta volara en millones de pedazos incluso antes de que tocara su túnica marrón.

"_bien, es hora de dormir_" pensó con una sonrisa en su cara al poder dormir después de un largo viaje.

Él comenzó a quitarse su túnica solo para revelar un cuerpo muy musculoso con un tatuaje extraño en su pectoral, él también llevaba unos pantalones de color azul oscuro y una placa de metal en su cintura.

Se metió en la cama y dejar que el sueño lo consumiera, pero lo que nunca se dio cuenta era de la presencia que dormía en el cuarto de enseguida.

**-o-**

**Con Gohan.**

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y golpeaban el rostro dormido del demi sayajin, esto solo ocasiono que levantara su mano para evitar que los rayos golpearan sus ojos entreabiertos.

"_quien pone una ventana cercas de una cama_" pensó con enojo al sentir la molesta luz solar que lo cegaba.

Lo cual era curioso porque en su antigua casa, su cama se encontraba a un lado de la ventana.

El pelinegro se levanto de mala gana mientras bostezaba ruidosamente, hacía tiempo que no dormía en algo tan suave en vez de la alfombra de la casa de porlyusica, él no se quejaba pero no quería decir que no dormía cómodamente.

"creo que comeré algo antes de irme y…" comenzó entre bostezos al sentir como su estomago gruñía, pero se detuvo al escuchar un ruido detrás de una de las paredes de piedra de la habitación, "_que es eso?_" se pregunto mentalmente mientras ponía su oído en la pared para escuchar mejor.

"aaa… aaa…" fue lo que escucho del otro lado de la pared, parecía como si alguien estaba a punto de estornudar, "¡haa-chuu!" escucho por ultimo antes de que la pared explotara en mil pedazos y ocasionara que el demi sayajin saliera volando hasta la otra pared.

Gohan no hizo ningún movimiento al permanecer pegado a la pared y en completo shock, él estaba sorprendido al sentir como una energía descomunal fue liberada en cuestión de segundos, si bien no era nada que no pudiera manejar le sorprendió que alguien tuviera tanto poder en este mundo.

"quizás este mundo tiene mucho que ofrecer" pensó en la sorpresa mientras miraba el gran hoyo que se encontraba en la pared delante de él.

"estas bien chico?" pregunto una voz preocupada y después ver como un sujeto de aspecto rudo se asomaba por el gran hoyo.

El pelinegro quedo confundido, pero después de un tiempo deduzco que este tipo era él causante de esa explosión.

"he?, claro…" fue su sencilla respuesta al salir de su posición en la pared y caer de pie, "no hay nada de qué preocuparse" le aseguro mientras se limpiaba los escombros de piedras que tenia encima.

El sujeto suspiro con alivio, él estaba preocupado que su estornudo no solo había destruido el muro si no que también pudo haber matado al niño.

"bueno, discúlpame por eso…" comenzó al poner su mano detrás de su cabeza, "yo no tenía pensado hacer eso" le dijo mientras reía torpemente.

Gohan lo miro con el seño fruncido, él no quiso hacer eso?, tal vez tenga razón pero no podía dejar de pensar la imprudencia del señor para haber hecho algo como esto, que pasa si no fuera sido él quien se encontraba en esta habitación?, de seguro esa persona moriría por la fuerza del impacto.

"no importa…" le dijo con un suspiro al caminar a su ropa en el suelo para ponérsela, "pero para la otra tenga más cuidado, pudo haber herido a alguien" continuo mientras se ponía su camisa y sus botas de combate.

"por supuesto niño, para la otra tendré más cuidado…" contesto el sujeto de pelo naranja al sentir como una gota de sudor bajaba por su cuello, "_que niño más extraño_" pensó mientras lo miraba cambiarse.

Él se sentía un poco extraño al ser regalado por este muchacho, pero sabía que tenía razón esta no era la primera vez que pasaba algo por él estilo, aunque él no podía hacer nada después de todo en eso consistía su magia.

"por cierto, eres un mago?…" le pregunto el sujeto al demi sayajin, después de todo no muchos personas podrían salir sin siquiera una lesión a su estornudo, "digo, porque no conozco muchas personas que salgan ileso a eso" continuo mientras señalaba el muro destruido de la habitación después de ver la confusión del niño.

"no, yo no soy un mago…" le respondió el pelinegro al voltear a verlo, "yo soy un artista marcial" dijo mientras se ponía sus zapatos.

El tipo del pelo naranja no le creyó del todo, si bien el niño se encontraba en muy buena forma física para alguien de su edad, no estaba seguro que un simple artista marcial podría haber salido ileso a esa explosión y menos si ese artista marcial era tan solo un niño de 12 años.

"si tu lo dices…" dijo al levantar sus manos al cielo en derrota, "oye chico?, conoces un buen restaurante por aquí?" le pregunto mientras bajaba sus manos y lo miraba con esperanza, él tenía mucha hambre y no podía aguantar más.

"déjame pensar…" respondió el demi sayajin y después poner su dedo índice en su barbilla, "¡hay un restaurante con mucha comida deliciosa al otro lado de la calle!" exclamo al recordar la recompensa de comida que tuvo ayer.

"bien, entonces qué tal si te invito algo para reparar todo los problemas que te cause?" le pregunto con una sonrisa amistosa el sujeto al demi sayajin mientras lo veía.

"enserio?..." comenzó gohan mientras sus ojos se ampliaban en tamaño y en completa felicidad, "wow, gracias" le agradeció con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, él se había olvidado por completo del ki que percibió hace un momento de este tipo.

"por cierto, cuál es tu nombre niño?" dijo el tipo al recordar ese detalle, después de todo ellos no se habían presentado adecuadamente.

"Son Gohan…" le respondió el pelinegro al rascarse la cabeza al estilo Son, "y el de usted?" pregunto mientras dejaba de rascarse y mirar al tipo a los ojos.

El sujeto sonrió con la mayor sonrisa que pudo mientras miraba a este niño delante de él.

"un gusto conocerte Son Gohan, mi nombre es Gildarts Clive" se presento al extender su brazo derecho al niño.

"del mismo modo" dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba el brazo del sujeto.

Ellos no se dieron cuenta que habían puesto mucha presión en su saludo, pero al haber puesto la misma cantidad de fuerza no sintieron el dolor al tener su mano presionada tan fuertemente.

**Tiempo después.**

Gohan y gildarts se habían ido del hotel sin siquiera pagar por los daños causados al departamento ya que por extraño que parezca, el señor encargado del hotel no se había despertado de su sueño.

Actualmente ellos se encontraban en el restaurante de ayer, solo que ahora sin muchas personas y una niña de pelo marrón en un traje de mesera yendo y viniendo con placas y placas de comida en sus manos.

"esto es tan delicioso…" dijo el demi sayajin en la felicidad al devorar un gran trozo de carne, "mas carne por favor" agrego al mirar a silvia quien solo pudo suspirar y regresar a la cocina por quinta vez en el día.

"jejeje…" comenzó a reír gildarts al mirar al pelinegro devorar todo lo que se le ponía enfrente, "_este niño come incluso más que natsu_" pensó con diversión al verlo devorar su comida.

Gildarts no estaba preocupado sobre todas la cantidad que tendría que pagar por esto ya que este pueblo había puesto una recompensa de 500 mil Jewels a quien sacara a los bandidos que aterrorizaban el pueblo, y al hacer ese trabajo pagaría por todo la comida, así como los pequeños destrozos que había causado al hotel.

Él tenía pensado hacer ese trabajo antes de irse al Mt. Hakobe para darles una lección a esas criaturas y reclamar la recompensa que era de 2 millones de Jewels.

"wow, estuvo delicioso" dijo alegremente el pelinegro al sobarse su estomago en el deleite.

"seguro que te llenaste?" le pregunto en broma al terminar su propio plato de comida y después sonreírle burlonamente.

"claro, con esto que comí podre funcionar hasta la cena" contesto alegremente mientras sonreía enormemente.

"je, eres muy divertido gohan" soltó una pequeña risa el sujeto al escuchar lo que dijo.

"y muy grotesco" agrego la niña quien había regresado de la cocina y escucho la pequeña conversación de ellos.

"jajaja…" comenzó a reír nerviosamente el pelinegro, "perdóname silvia, yo no quería ser una molestia" le dijo al rascarse la cabeza en la vergüenza.

La niña solo pudo suspirar porque no podía estar enojada con él, aunque después se sonrojo levemente al recordar que fue quien la salvo de esos matones.

"disculpe señor, pero serán 100 mil Jewels" dijo el dueño mientras se acercaba a ellos y se frotaba las manos muy suavemente.

Él estaba agradecido de que al menos pagarían por la comida que fuera consumida, estuvo un poco preocupado al ver de nueva cuenta al pelinegro entrar por la puerta del restaurante, pero se alivio al escuchar que el tipo que venía con él dijo que pagaría por todos ellos.

"está bien, pero primero tengo que sacar a esos bandidos del pueblo" le dijo gildarts mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa amistosa.

"los bandidos?" pregunto confundido el dueño del restaurante al mirarlo con confusión.

Gohan y silvia voltearon a ver a el sujeto de pelo naranja con la sorpresa y la confusión, el pelinegro estaba sorprendido que él supiera sobre ellos, la niña en cabio se encontraba confundida, acoso este señor no sabía sobre los resientes acontecimientos?.

"si ya sabes, esa recompensa que pusieron para aquellos que saquen a estos tipos de su pueblo" le recordó gildarts al tipo sin dejar de sonreírle.

"señor, esa misión ya fue cumplida" le dijo la niña de pelo marrón al adulto.

"si, por eso estoy aquí para cumplir la misión y…" le respondió a la chica pero se detuvo cuando las palabras de la niña hicieron clic en su cabeza, "espera, ¡qué?!" su sonrisa se convirtió a una mirada de sorpresa.

"esa misión ya fue completada" esta vez fue el dueño quien respondió, a él no le gustaba para donde iba esta conversación.

"p-pero…" trato de decir con voz entrecortada, "quien?, c-como?, cuando?" pregunto aun sorprendido y un poco confundido.

Él no había escuchado que la misión fue completada, según él cuando una misión ya fue hecha, el papel que da la información de las misiones es quitado para así evitar malos entendidos.

"_mierda, y ahora con que voy a pagar?_" pensó al mirar al demi sayajin quien permanecía en completo silencio y lo miraba con algo de sorpresa.

"ayer y fue él" dijo silvia al apuntar con su dedo al pelinegro.

Gildarts miro al niño delante de él en completa confusión, el niño le había dicho que era un artista marcial y estaba consciente que había resistido a su estornudo en la mañana, quizás este niño escondía más de lo que aparentaba.

"gohan?" le llamo por su nombre el tipo al demi sayajin, quien salió de su estupor al escuchar ser llamado.

"si?" pregunto inseguro al ver como gildarts sonreía hacia él.

"te gustaría pelear con migo?" le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba detenidamente.

Gohan fue tomado por sorpresa por la pregunta repentina, no estaba seguro porque él le había pedido eso pero al ser un sayajin nunca daba marcha a un desafío ya sea de vida o muerte.

"¡por supuesto!" exclamo con una sonrisa parecida a la del tipo enfrente de él.

La niña y el dueño del restaurante solo pudieron mirar como ellos dos se levantaban de su asiento y comenzaban a salir por la puerta del restaurante.

"y mi dinero?" pregunto en voz baja el dueño mientras las lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos.

Silvia solo sacudió la cabeza en decepción al escuchar el comentario de su jefe y después salir corriendo para poner se al día con gohan y gildarts.

El demi sayajin y el sujeto de pelo naranja se detuvieron a las afueras del restaurante y en medio de la calle principal del pueblo antes de que el demi sayajin callera en una pose de batalla y mirar intensamente al sujeto delante de él.

"_parece ser que el niño sabe lo que esta asiendo_" pensó gildarts mientras permanecía parado sin hacer nada pero miraba intensamente al pelinegro.

"_él pude dar la impresión de que esta descuidado, pero en realidad está preparado para cualquier ataque_" se dio cuenta el demi sayajin al mirar la postura del tipo de pelo naranja.

La niña salió del restaurante solo para ver a gohan en una pose desconocida y al adulto parado como si estuviera esperando que el pelinegro lo atacara.

Las personas que caminaban por las calles se dieron cuenta de ellos dos, todo ellos sabían del niño que se encontraba en una pose extraña pero no conocían al sujeto de pelo naranja, aunque se les hacia un poco familiar.

"_¡esta es mi oportunidad!_" se grito mentalmente el demi sayajin al ver como los ojos de gildarts se movieron al publico que se acercaba a ellos.

Usando una fracción de su velocidad, se impulso hacia su oponente y extender su puño derecho para golpearlo de lleno en el rostro, pero al momento de que su puño estaba a punto de conectar el tipo uso su brazo izquierdo y lograr detener el golpe entrante.

Esto solo ocasiono que una onda de choque fuera expulsada de ellos y ocasionara que el suelo se quebrara debajo de ellos.

"_impresiónate, este chico definitivamente esconde algo…_" pensó el sujeto de pelo naranja al sentir la inmensa fuerza del golpe, "je, ya me estoy emocionando" murmuro con una enorme sonrisa.

"yo también" le dijo el pelinegro con su propia sonrisa al escucharlo antes de saltar lejos de él.

Gohan estaba sorprendido que alguien en este mundo pudiera parar uno de sus golpes, y esto solo ocasiono que su sangre sayajin hirviera en la emoción.

"bueno gohan prepárate porque ¡aquí voy!…" comenzó a decirle gildarts al salir corriendo hacia el demi sayajin quien se preparo para el ataque entrante.

Vio como su oponente se acercaba mas y mas a él mientras sacaba su puño de su túnica y lo retraía listo para dar un golpe, cada paso que daba el tipo sonaba en sus oídos, cada respiración que salía de sus pulmones fue escuchada por él, el puño del tipo salió disparado a su rostro y el demi sayajin hizo…

"¡paren esa lucha ustedes dos idiotas!..." se escucho una voz enojada que detuvo la pelea del demi sayajin y el sujeto de pelo naranja, "¡si se ponen a luchar van a destruir todo el pueblo estúpidos!" grito nuevamente la niña de pelo marrón quien miraba dagas a estos dos idiotas.

Ella había visto el daño que causaron al suelo con tan solo un golpe y deduzco que si la pelea se prolongaba por un tiempo ya no abría pueblo en el cual vivir.

Gohan y gildarts solo podían mirar a la niña mientras sus ojos parpadeaban una y otra vez, ellos se habían congelado en su lugar con el puño del sujeto apunto de golpear el rostro del demi sayajin y el pelinegro con los brazos a punto de agarrar la muñeca del tipo.

"entendieron?..." les pregunto al mirarlos con enojo, "¡dije que si entendieron?!" les pregunto nuevamente pero esta vez mas fuerte al no recibir respuesta.

"s-si señora/señorita" dijeron al unisonó con una gota de sudor que les bajaba por su cuello.

"bien, así está mejor" dijo antes de darse vuelta y entrar al restaurante dejando tras de sí a dos personas muy asustadas.

"_ella me recuerda un poco a porlyusica_" pensó en el miedo al verla desaparecer por la puerta.

"las niñas de ahora sí que tienen carácter" pensó gildarts al ver como desaparecía por la puerta del restaurante.

**Tiempo despues.**

Gohan y gildarts estaba a punto de salir del pueblo, ellos estaban un poco decepcionados que no pudieron tener un encuentro pero sabían que había cosas más importantes que hacer.

"fue un gusto conocerte gohan, espero que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar" le dijo el sujeto al pelinegro mientras extendía su brazo.

"igualmente gildarts, y esperare ese día" le dijo al tomar su mano con una sonrisa.

Cuando sus manos se dejaron de tocar, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a los habitantes del pueblo que se habían reunido para ver su partida.

"¡fue un placer haberlos conocido a todos!" les grito mientras levantaba su mano al aire y la sacudía de un lado al otro.

Los habitantes hicieron lo mismo y sonrieron al niño quien les había salvado de esos malvados bandidos.

"¡adiós chico!" se despidió un tipo de la multitud.

"¡suerte con tu viaje!" esta vez fue una mujer con una gran sonrisa.

"¡gohan!..." grito silvia al salir de la multitud y correr al demi sayajin, "se te olvida esto" le dijo mientras le entregaba una bolsa con Jewels.

El pelinegro inspecciono el contenido de la bolsa, solo para descubrir un montón de papeles con dibujos en ella.

"papeles?" pregunto confundido al regresar su vista a la chica delante de él.

"se llaman Jewels y es el dinero que se usa aquí" le dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

"pero porque me das esto?" pregunto confundido al mirarla con desconcierto, él no entendía porque le dio esto a él.

"porque tu nos salvaste de esos bandidos" le recordó al sonreírle pero con sus mejillas un poco rojas.

Gohan entendió y le dio las gracias antes de atarse la bolsa en su cinturón, él se aseguro de que estuviera muy bien amarrada para que no se callera mientras volaba a grandes velocidades.

Estaba a punto de decir algo mas antes pero se detuvo al ver como la chica lo abrazo repentinamente mientras dejaba que sus lagrimas cayeran en la parte delantera de su gi naranja.

"muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros" le agradeció al enterrar su cara en el pecho del pelinegro.

"no tienes nada que agradecer…" le dijo al separarla para ver su cara directamente, "y te prometo que algún día los visitare" le dijo mientras le sonreía.

La niña solo pudo separarse de él y limpiarse sus lagrimas antes de asentir con la cabeza y regresar la sonrisa con su propia.

"gohan?" le llamo gildarts al pelinegro al ver que se había despedido de todos, "si alguna vez piensas unirte a un gremio, no dudes en unirte a fairy tail" le dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

"no te preocupes porque yo pensaba unirme a ese gremio" le dijo el demi sayajin al sujeto mientras su sonrisa solo creció mas, "después de todo, yo hice una promesa" continuo al recordar esa promesa que le hizo a erza.

"bien chico, espero verte algún día allí" le dijo gildarts antes de despedirse y marcharse a su siguiente parada.

"¡adiós gildarts…" le grito al sujeto de pelo naranja en retirada y después voltearse hacia el pueblo, "adiós a todo el mundo!" continuo antes de elevarse en el aire y después salir disparado a gran velocidad al cielo.

Los habitantes del pueblo quedaron en completo shock al mirar como el demi sayajin desaparecía en la distancia, ellos nunca había visto a alguien volar sin ningún tipo de alas.

"estaremos esperando tu visita, gohan" pensó silvia al ver al pelinegro alejarse en la distancia.

**-o-**

**Capitulo 2 hecho… Que les pareció?.**

**Siéndoles sincero, no estoy seguro de si ****porlyusica fuera aceptado a gohan como si fuera su hijo, ¡DIABLOS!, de hecho no creo que incluso lo fuera recogido para sanarlo. [XD]**

**He estado pensando y quisiera darles dos opciones para que pueda continuar con el siguiente cap.**

**Opción A): Dar unos cuantos capítulos más de cómo gohan viaja por hertlan antes de que dé un salto de casi 2 años para que se una a fairy tail.**

**Opción B): Dar el salto de casi 2 años y hacer que se una a fairy tail para continuar con la historia, pero doy pequeños flashback sobre los lugares que visito mientras transcurre la historia.**

**Ustedes eligen la opción que más les gusta, yo hare el siguiente cap al ver que opción tuvo más votos.**

**Antes de despedirme quisiera agradecer a los lectores que se tomaron la molesta de dejar sus reviwe, así como a los que marcaron mi historia como favoritos o la siguen.**

**Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas al lado de sus seres queridos y… Bye.**


End file.
